Best Buddies forever
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Daya shoot Abhijeet on chest... but whats this Abhijeet also shoot Daya... kya yeh hai ek sach ya koi bhayank sapana...
1. Unexpected Shootout

**Unexpected Shootout**

CID Team Including Tarika is present in hospital corridor….. The situation is gloomy….. Everyone has tears in their eyes… Salunke enters and come to them… His Heavy breathing is the symptoms of running…. He must have covered all the distance from Taxi to CAR in running….. He Directly went to ACP who is seating on a chair near to Operation Theater…

Salunke put his hand on ACP's Shoulder and ask: ACP yeh sab kya hai…..

ACP had pain in his eyes….. Till the time he is holding back his tears….. Which burst out with the touch of his Friend… he did not able to speak anything just shattering tears….. Salunke in confusion continue patting on his friends back and look around…. He looks at Tarika and Muskaan in dumb stuck position…. Other CID members crying and Confused…. He look at Rajat and ask by Eyes…. Rajat control his pain and say….

Rajat teary voice: sir Abhijeet sir or Daya sir under hai… dono ka operation chal raha hai….

He pointed towards two operation theaters…

Salunke is shellshock: per yeh sab hua kaise Rajat

Rajat move his head as no idea: sir pata nahi kya hua hai…. aaj subah Abhijeet sir ke padosi ka phone aaya ki unhone Abhijeet sir ke ghar pe do goliya chalne ki awaj suni…. Bas ek second ki gap thi dono goliyo ki awaj me….. or Abhijeet or Daya sir khi chikh… hum jab waha pohoche toh ghar ke darwaje khidkiya sab andarse band the… ghar ke andar or koi nahi tha….. hall me Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki body padi hue thi khoon me latpat… dono ke hath me aapani aapani service gun thi or chati me goli ka nishan… dekhne se toh yahi lagata hai ki unhone ek dusare ko… (Rajat not able to complete his sentenced)

Salunke disagree with Rajat's last words: Impossible aaisa kaise ho sakta hai….. nooooo…. Mai iss bat per wishwas kar hi nahi sakata…. Abhijeet or Daya ne ek dusare pe goli chalayi…..

He unintentionally turn to ACP…. who look at him with teary eyes… Salunke look in to those pair of eyes and understand that whatever he just heard is the truth, which the whole CID team face, two hours back… Their beloved officers attempted murder of each other…..

Two doctors comes out from two different operation theaters… all CID team members gathered around them… only with the hope that they will not hear any bad news…

Doctor who done Abhijeet's operation: dekhiye goli DILke kafir karib lagi hai….. blood loss bhi hai….. jis nas se dimag ko khoon jata hai ussako damage hua hai jis wajah se dimag ko Oxygen kam mila hai issi wajah se Senior Inspector Abhijeet COMA me chale gaye hai….. kab tak hoshme aayenge hum kuch keh nahi skate ….

All are shocked don't know what to say… they just look with hopeful eyes to the other Doctor who attended Daya…..

Doctor who done Daya's operation: Snr Inspector Daya ko bhi goli DILke karib lagi hai… per uss goline Dil ko damage nahi kiya hai (all give a relief sing… doctor continue) per woh itani under chali gayi ki ussne central nervous system damage kiya hai…. aagale 42 hourse bohot critical hai….. unhe under observation rakhana hoga….

Muskaan in full hopefull voice: woh hosh me toh aa jayega na doctor…

Doctor: Dekhiye mai koi false hopes nahi dena chahta… central nervous system damage ki wajah se unnke COMA me jane ke chances bohot jada hai….. woh hosh me aayenge ya nahi yeh mai abhi nahi keh sakta…. Better you people be prepared for the worst…..

Both Doctors left…. Tarika and Muskan collapse on floor….. Tasha and Kajal are trying to handle them…. But all are worthless… ACP trying to compose but failing at every time… Salunke patting on ACP's back but he is also crying… Rajat and Vivek looking all helplessly at all…. They are not able to decide what to do…..

After 42 hours in same corridor… Doctor already confirm that Daya went in to COMA… so now Both Best buddies are in same ICU room having peaceful sleep…. ACP looking at them from the glass door…

ACP murmur some words in anger to Salunke: dekha dekha kaise aram se so rahai hai…. humari nind haram karke so rahai hai… (Slowly his angry words become watery) Salunke inse kehede ki chup chap iss geheri nind se uth jaye warna…. Warana mai inhe fire kardunga….

ACP burst in to tears….. After painful death of Nakul…. Daya and Abhijeet are the reason who keep father alive inside the ACP Pradyuman….. ACP love them like his own sons… Abhijeet support him like his elder son….. he fulfill all duties and responsibilities which belongs to ACP in his absence…. Like every elder son do… Abhijeet behave maturely….. Whenever he is in trouble….. he try to manage the situation by his own way….. but Daya… Daya's care and concern for him reflects the image of younger son…. He always need emotional support from His father and his big brother….. and always both of them give it to him happily… Daya has power to crash mountains….. but only need a hand of emotional care on back of him…. Two are not yet all similar to each other….. but them to mirror image of each other…..

ACP train them with his own hands…. By catching ACP's figure they travel the journey in CID for not one or two years but for past 16 years….

Abhijeet can easily become a ACP at any other CID bureau he has that potential but he never think about it at any movement of time….. even Daya can become in second in command or even and an ACP he also capable for it… but he never think of it… why?

ACP once ask them the reason behind it and they answer that Sir jis wajah se aap b tak DCP nahi bane ussi wajah se humne bhi aapne promotions accept nahi kiye…

Abhijeet sir aapse ek Kadam piche khade rehena acha lagat hai…

Daya: or muse Abhijeet se ek Kadam piche rehena…

ACP thinking all this watery eyes…. Some words of DUO are romming in his head now…. " sir hum hai na" " I am sorry sir" " sir aapke bina CID achi nahi lagti" "sir aap thik toh hai"….

Slowly his head started spinning and he search for a hand for support… Salunke standing beside his instantly grab his hand and make him seat in the chair…

Salunke pat on ACP's shoulder… till now its confirmed by Salunke that the bullet found in Daya's body is fired from Abhijeet's service revolver and the Bullet Hits Abhijeet is fired from Daya's service revolver….

The mystery is behind this shoot out is not ready to solve….. Salunke with CID team check whole DUO house again and again but still no answer….. Nobody has answer for this mystery except DUO…. Who are in COMA right now…..

* * *

I know all of you are ready to kill me at this movement of time... and I am ready to die... but fir soch lo yeh mystery solve karne ke liye aap ko CID ko bulana padega... bolo hai majur...

acha agar aap log chahte ho ki mai iss mystery ko solve karu... toh aap ko muse issaki kimat deni hogi... or woh kimat hai bohot sare reviews... reviews nahi toh late updates... toh soch lo...

haan haan pata hai ab bolo ge ki yeh DF toh blackmail karne lagi... haan lagi hue... toh... toh ab kya karoge... ;)


	2. Investigation at DUO's House

**So to Thanks u all for reviews here are my updates...**

* * *

**Investigation at DUO's house**

ACP manage himself and with Salunke started journey towards Bureau… Suddenly ACP tell driver to drive at DUO's house…. He also called Sachin, Rajat and Vivek at DUO'S House… Salunke was surprised as ACP did not visit DUO's house in these two days….. buthe did not ask any thing as he knows ACP Pradyuman… The scene he faced two days before breaks him from inner side…. He or say nobody has ever prepared to see such a scene….. No its not that bullets are hit to Abhijeet and Daya… they are always prepared for it as its part and parcel of their job… but its that Abhijeet or Daya can shoot each other… But now ACP has to find the reason behind it… there must be something behind DUO's such a harsh step….. and now ACP Pradyuman will find it soon…

They reach at DUO's house…. (Note: Blood marks and other things are yet yet cleared from DUO's house as per ACP sir's order)

ACP move from Father's attire to ACP's suit… He composed himself then clean his eyes and now THE ACP Pradyuman is all set for further investigation…. He enters inside…. And Saw Rajat Sachin and Vivek waiting for them… they look at ACP and found there old ACP back...

As soon as ACP enters, he started

ACP pointing to Sachin: Sachin Jao jara sare padosiyo ko yaha jama karo… ghar ke bahar or tum bhi wahi rukana unn ke sath…. jab tak mai na kahu ander mat aana….. (Sachin left the place saying yes sir)

ACP now move towards the area which is restricted to movement by placing yellow tapes saying crime scene on all four side… ACP look at it very keenly….. It's a yellow coloured Carpet made with leather….. It has soft surface… whenever ACP comes to visit DUO's house….. he use to put off his shoes and seats on sofa….. as his naked feet can feel the softness of carpet….. He loves it….. but today scene is different….the yellow colour of carpet is turn to red at maximum places… its soft surface is covered with blood marks….. in mid site of carpet two body outlets are drawn…. One is Daya's and second is Abhijeet's body outlay….. both are connected at one point….

ACP silently ask: Vivek jara uss din khiche hue photos dena…. Enlarged copy dena…

Vivek handover a big copy of photo…. ACP look at it… he compare Photo and actual scenario….. the difference is the only thing that photo contains bodies of Abhijeet and Daya… now only the outline of it…

ACP take a close look of photo and first think he can seen or feel is the bond of friendship in between his two best officers… May be they have shoot each other but before went in to unconscious stage they came to each other and grab each other's hand…. And then went in to deep sleep which is not yet broken….

ACP control on himself and to move out from that emotional zone he started talking to Salunke: Salunke dono yaha aasie gire hai….. Abhijeet yaha iss sofe se thoda dur yaha… chehera niche jamin ki taraf ek hath aaise jamin pe jaise Jamin ka support leke ghasit ne ki koshish ki ho….. or dusara hath sidha sir ke nichese aage badhaya hua….. or uss hath me aaise Daya ka hath or Daya yaha aaise muhke bal gira hua….. usska bhi ek hath Jamin pe jaise woh bhi jamin pe ghasit ta hua aage aaya ho….

Salunke: Haan Boss bilkul sahi… yeh dekho…. Iss carpet pe yeh khoon ke nishan yaha aaise faile hue hai… agar Abhijeet or Daya ko jaha goli lagi wahi woh behosh hote toh khoon ek jagah hi girata….. ek Jagah jama ho jata… per aaisa nahi hai…. dekho dono taraf khoon ki ek line bani hai….. ghasit ne se hi bane hai yeh nishan….. waise chehere pe expression kya the unn dono ke…..

Vivek give Salunke a picture which is click after they turn bodies of Abhijeet And Daya…..

Rajat is surprised on this query of Salunke so asked: sir per ussase kya hoga…..

Salunke: Dekho Rajat agar yeh hypnotism me kiya gaya hai….. toh dono ke chehere pe blank expression hone cahiye… agar galati se hua hai… toh chokne ke nishan chehere pe mounjud hone chahiye… (looking at the photo) per yaha toh Chehere pe sukun hai…. goli lagane ka or marne ka dard hai….. or ajeeb see shanty hai…..

ACP thinking: matlab joh hua hai soch samaj ke hua hai…

Salunke declared: at 1st Degree of investigation yehi lagata hai ki Abhijeet and Daya ne ek dusarepe goli chalayi hai…...

Vivek still disagree: Sir manana thoda mushkil hai…..

Salunke: waise mere pass bohot kuch hai joh muse khatak raha hai..… per abhi bhi sari bate samaj me nahi aa rahi hai...

ACP in hurry: toh ugal bhi de…..

Salunke irritated: haan haan sabar karo…. Pehele ek kam karte hai….. yaha uss din ki situation khadi karne ki koshish karte hai or dekhte hai kya hota hai….

ACP nodded as ok and say: thik hai…. Rajat Vivek tum dono aapni aapni gun me dummy fire bhar lo…

Rajat and Vivek done as per ACP sir's instruction… and then stand in ready position…..

Salunke: Boss fil hal hum yahi mante hai ki Abhijeet or Daya ne ek dusare pe goli chalayi hai… (all nodded as yes) toh mera khayal hai Abhijeet yaha khada hoga…. He show a place near to sofa… or Daya ussase 6 se 6.30 foot ki doori….. maine ghaw toh nahi dekha hai per ghaw ki joh photos li thi ussase aaisa lagata hai ki dono ko goli 6 -6.30 feet ki duri se lagi hai… haan toh mai kya keh raha tha…. haan Daya yaha khada hoga…. (He pointed out two points on Carpet where he assumed Daya and Abhijeet must be standing)

ACP order Rajat and Vivek: Rajat tum Abhijeet ki position pe khade ho jao… or Vivek tum Daya ki…

Both juniors obeyed their seniors order instantly…..

Salunke scratches his forehead: good…. Ab aapna hath sidha karo…. Jaise ek dusare ko goli marne ja rahai hai….

Vivek and Rajat strait their hands…. And pointed guns to each other...

Salunke: Rajat tumhe hath thoda tedha karna hoga... as per Daya's hight... (Rajat did as Salunke said) good... ab ek dusare pe aaise fire karo jaise dono me ek second ki duri ho… or niche girana chikh ke sath….. waise hi jaise Padosiyo se pata chala hai… unlogone pehele Daya ki chikh suni thi or bad me Abhijeet ki… isska matlab hai

Vivek instantly replied: sir isska matlab hai pehe Abhijeet sir ne goli chalayi or bad me Daya sir ne…..

ACP who is listening carefully denied: nahi aaisa nahi hua hoga… Abhijeet agar pehele goli chalata toh Daya fire karta hi nahi….

Rajat dis agree and try to explain his point: sir agar dono sirs ne pehele hi decide kiya tha ki goli chalani hai toh fir kya farak padta hai Abhijeet sir ne pehele goli chalayi ya Daya sirne….. pehel chikh Daya sir ki aayi toh jahir si bat hai Abhijeet sirne pehele goli chalayi…

ACP look at Rajat and smiles: Sahi kaha Rajat waise toh koi farak nahi padta ki pehele goli kisne chalayi…. Per hum yaha situation samajne ki koshish kar rahai hai….. toh her ek chij ko dhyan me rakhake kam karna jaruri hai (Rajat give confused look to ACP) Dekho Daya or Abhijeet ek dusareke dushman nahi hai….. agar unhone goliya chalayi hai toh jarur koi majburi rahi hogi… (Rajat nodded as he agreed) bhale hi yeh pre-decided tha ki dono ek dusare pe goli chalate per jitana mai Daya ko janata hue usse iss kam ke liye bhi Abhijeet ki madat lagati….

Vivek: sir kaise…

ACP turn to Vivek: Daya ko goli lagne ke bad Abhijeet ko goli mane ki thanke usse goli marne ka joh emotional battle hai usse ladate ladate hi woh khud behosh ho jata kue ki usse pehele hi goli lagi hoti… toh pehele Abhijeet ne usse himat di hogi…. Or Daya ne Fire kiya hoga…. Or Bad me Abhijeet ne…..

Rajat and Vivek both look at each other as ab aayi bat samaj me…. But then instantly a query pops up in both heads….

Vivek: per sir padosiyone pehele Daya sir ki chikh suni or badme Abhijeet sir ki….

Salunke counter questioned them: or unhone kya chillaya…

Rajat: Daya sir ne Abhijeet sir ka naam liya tha or Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ka…..

ACP: correct….. Daya ne Abhijeet ko goli marne ke bad usska naam chilaya….. or Abhijeet ne Daya pe goli chalane ke bad ussaka….

Rajat: sir aap itana confidant kue hai…..

Salunke takes the charge: Rajat Khud ko chot laganeke dard se bhi jada woh dard hota hai… joh kisi aapne ko chot laganeke bad hota hai or woh dard 100 gunah badh jata hai jab hume yeh pata hota hai ki humare aapne ko lagi hue chot humari khud ki di hue hai…Abhijeet or Daya ke muh se nikali hue chikhe issi dard ka natija hai…. samaj gaye….

Rajat : samaj gaya sir….

Then Rajat and Vivek open fire on each other… Vivek fired first and shouted as Abhijeet then Rajat fired and shouted as Daya…..

ACP called Sachin and tell him to inquire with neighbors that is two days back they hear same type of voice of Gunfire, Daya and Abhijeet as they heard now?

Here inside as per Salunke's instruction Vivek and Rajat pretend as they fall down and then move on floor with the help of their one hand and with other hand they try to grab each other hand…Finally their hands meet and demo got over…..

Salunke: yes aaisa hi hone ke chances kue ki dekho… aas pass ke nishan or Sabut toh iss or Ishara karte hai….Goli laganeke bad goli ke zatake se dono piche ki taraf gire…. Pit ke bal… dekho yaha khoon ki bunde hai….. fir woh dono ghasite hue ek dusare ke pass aaye….. hatho me hath liya ….. aapne dost ko akhari salam kiya or behosh ho gaye…..

Sachin who returns after confirming the details from neighbors and then standing quietly to listen what Salunke sir is saying asked: sir ek experienced CID officer hone ke naate….. Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ne yeh toh socha hi hoga ki padosi goliki awaj sunke hume kahbar kar denge or hum aayenge or unhe bachalenge...

Rajat asked: matlab tum kehena kya chate ho tum Sachin…

ACP interrupt: Yahi toh yahi toh bat hai joh muse bhi khatak rahi hai….. Dekho unhe goli peheli bar toh nahai lagi hai…. goli lagne ke bad rationally sochenge toh adhe gante me hum yaha pohoche….. ambulance se hospital leke jane ka or aadha ghata pakad bhi liya toh… unnko bachane ka enough time tha humare pass…. Yeh bate unhone na sochi ho… nahi aaisa nahi hai… kuch or bat hai….. yeh joh tune kaha na Salunke yeh akhari salam and all ussaki jarurat hi nahi thi… agar yeh sab unhone kiya hai isska matlab unhe yakin tha ki ab woh nahi bachenge…. Per agar aaisa tha….. toh guns pe silencer hona chahiye tha…. Ya fir goli sidha DIL me marni chahiye thi… dono ke nishane toh hum jante hi hai…. yeh DIL ke karib lagi goli yeh bina silencer ki gun…. Kuch na kuch toh chut raha hai humse… (ACP started thinking)

Salunke: matlab tum kehena chahte ho ki….. agar Daya Abhijeet ne man me thana hi tha ki ek dusare ko marana hai toh woh log gun pe silencer lagte ya for goli dil pe marte…..

ACP: exactly Salunke mai yahi kehena chahta hue….. ya phir yeh hath me hath lena aakhari salam na hoke ek dusare ko ladhane ki himat dena ho... (He is looking at the photos and at a photo he become serious and) Salunke yeh khoon dekh kitana jada hai… or khoon unnke chati ke charo taraf hai… jabki goli left side pe lagi…. Toh khoon jada left side pe hi hona chahiye thana…

Rajat explained: Sir goli laganeke bad woh log pith ke bal gire or bad pe muh ke bal palatne me or age badhane me shatad khoon charo tarf lag gaya hoga…..

ACP thinking deeply: haan per itana sara khoon kaise… Salunke kya yeh sahi hai ki itane kam samay me itanasara khoon baha ho…

Salunke takes the apportunity: Nahi boss… wasie ek or ajeeb bat pata chali hai…

ACP eager to know: or tu ab bata raha hai

Salunke: haan kue ki tu subah tak jis halat me tha na maine socha yeh bat bata ke tuse or pareshan na karu...

ACP surrendered : acha acha ab bata bhi de

Salunke: boss yeh carpet pe joh khoon thana usska maine test kiya hai….. boss joh kapado se khoon mila hai or joh carpet pe khoon hai unn dono pe farak hai

Vivek: matlab sir

Salunke: matlab Vivek khoon body se nikal ne ke bad agar sahi tarah se preserve nahi kiya gaya toh ussme ek kisake bacteria paida hone lagate hai or khoon bahar rehene ke time ke hisab se unn bacteria ki matra kam ya jada hoti hai… or Abhijeet or Daya ke kapado pe mile hue khoonse jada bacteriya muse carpet pe pade khoon me mila…..

Rajat: yani carpet pe khoon pehele gira or badme kapado pe….. sir yeh kaise possible hai…..

Salunke: or ek bat boss….. kapado ke khoon me muse ek dawai mile

Sachin: Kaisi Dawai sir….

Salunke: khoon ka bhahaw dhima karne wali dawai… joh carpet ke khoon me bhi hai per kafi kam matra me… jab ki mere hisab se dono jagah pe dawai ki matra same honi chahiye kue ki dono khoon sharir ke ek hi isse se nikale hai... boss jab unn dono ki bodies mili tab mai yaha nahi tha….. or muse nahi lagat tab tarika uss halat me hogi ki woh jakham thik se dekhe.,…. Inn photos me bhi itana saf saf nahi dikh raha hai…. iss liye mai goli lagane ka exact time nahi bata sakta…. Agar maine ghaw dekhe hota toh sahayd kuch or madat kar pata….

ACP: Salunke tune yeh joh kuch kaha haina issase hi mera dimag ghum gaya hai….. pehele unn dono ne ghumaya ab tu ghuama raha hai…

Salunke: Dekho ACP msue joh lag raha hai woh agar sahi hai toh…

ACP ordered: Sachin Vivek Iss Carpet ko thik se uthao or Forensic lab bhej do….. Salunke isse thik se check kar…..

Sachin draw a outline of carpet and then Rajat and Vivek rap it in evidence bag…..

ACP shock at look at the floor….

ACP: yeh Carpet toh kisine badal diya hai

Rajat looking at floor keenly: haan sir purane carpet ne joh jamin pe nishan banaye hai ussase yeh carpet bad hai….

All went in to deep thinking…

ACP: Akhir yeh chakkr hai kya….

* * *

**Confusion Confusion Confusion... dekho iss confusion me kahi aapne nakhun kha mat jana ya sir ke sare baal khich na lena...**

**woh Kisine kaha hai na... sabar karo bacha sabar karo... sabar ka fal mitha hota hai...**

**Yeh chakkar hai kya yeh janana hai na... toh bhai deel abhi bhi wahi hai...**

**ek hath meri kimat muse do... or dusare hath updates lo...**

**Waise black mailing dhanda acha hai... bohot fayada hai isske ander ;)**

**or ek bat muse pata hai FW ki kahaniya dekh dekh ke sab ko lagta hai ki DUO ek dum se uthen ge or kahenge yeh sab ek plan tha...**

**per na yeh Sony TV hai na hi me FW ki writer...**

**so yeh sab ek sach hai... issme DUO ka koi plan nahi hai...**

**plan hai per kisi or ka... haan haan ab socho ACP sir ka hoga... ya head quarter se kisi ka hoga... uff yeh FW wali thinkung...**

**chalo aap socho joh sochana hai... mai sab abhi thodi na batane wali hue... ;)**


	3. My best Friend tries to KILL me

**Sorry for late update and thank u so much for reviews...**

* * *

**My best Friend tries to KILL me**

Two bullet shots, the Daya's painful voice…. Abhijeeeeeeet…. followed by Abhijeet's painful voice….. DAYAAAA…

Salunke Sachin Rajat and ACP shivers for a movement… they are so much involved checking all the clues they found from Daya and Abhijeet's house….

ACP controlled on himself: yeh aawaj yeh aawaj toh goli ki hai… or bad me Daya or Abhijeet ki chikhe… yeh toh bilkul wahi situation ki tarah hai…. (he is referring the scene they know when DUO shoot each other)

Rajat (hurriedly) : haan sir bilkul whai hai…..

With this words they all started moving towards Forensic lab door after holding their guns in hand... before they reach to that Voice….. Voice reaches to them….

ACP in eagerness asked: Vivek kya tumne woh aawaj suni…

Vivek (in smiling face): haan sir or iss awaaz ka raaz bhi pata chal gaya hai muse…..

Rajat (in confusion): awaj ka raaz….. matlab…..

Vivek (shows a electronic clock): Sir yeh Dekhiye muse Abhijeet sir ke ghar se yeh mila hai…. iss me yeh awaj recoded hai….. or issme ussi din subah ka alarm set kiya gaya hai jis din Daya sir or Abhijeet sir pe goliya chali thi…. (his voice become very slow when he complete the last sentenced)

Sachin (in curiosity): yeh tumhe kaha se mila….. matlab tuhara shak kaise gaya iss pe…

Vivek (proudly): Sir mai kal wapas pure kamre ki talashi le raha tha…. Tab yeh muse music system ke piche chupaya hua mila….

ACP in proud tone: Very good Job Vivek… chalo issase ek bat toh saf ho gayi… jab goliyo ki awaj aayi tab toh goliya chali hi nahi thi….. goliya chalane ka time koi or hai….

Rajat: matlab sir shayad yeh bhi ho skata hai ki goli Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ne chlayi hi na ho…kisi or ne chalayi ho…. Or bad me yeh scene create kiya ho….

Salunke (instantly): haan ho sakata hai per aaisa hai nahi

ACP (ask with hawked eyes): tuse kuch mila hai kya joh itana confidant hai tu…

Salunke (Calmly): haan boss mila hai na….. yeh sabit karne ke liye do chije hai mere pass… peheli…. yeh goliya….. joh unn dono ki bodies se mile…. Joh inn guns se chali hai joh unn dono ki service guns hai…. or Dusari yeh figure prints ki report… joh yeh keheti hai ki dono ke finger prints unn guns pe hai….

Sachin asked to clear his doubt: sir aaisa ho sakta hai na ki shayad yeh goliya kisi or ne chalayi ho or fir guns ke uppar se sare figure prints mitake usse Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke hath me rakh diya ho…. Jisase gun pe sirf Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke figure prints mile…..

Salunke explain: nahi aaisa nahi hai… Iss guns pe muse Daya or Abhijeet ke naye taje finger prints ke lawa kuch purane finger prints bhi mile….. joh saf nahi hai per gun pe moujud hai….. agar kisine aapne finger prints mitane ke liye gun ko saf kiya hota toh purane prints bhi ussake sath saf hone chahiye the… dusari bat yeh Daya or Abhijeet ke kapade or unnke belongings hai…. Abhijeet ke coat pe yaha kalayi pe muse kuch gun powder mila hai…. or Daya ke iss bracelet uppar muse yeh gun powder mila hai….. inn dono jagah per gun powder tabhi aaya hoga jab Daya or Abhijeet ne gun chalayi hogi warana inn jagao pe gun powder aane ke chances bohot kam hai…..

Rajat (politely interrupt in between): Sir aapke inn dono bato ka jawab hai mere pass… kya mai du…..

ACP (give him permission): kue nahi Rajat shayad issase hume kuch surag mile….. kue Salunke…..

Salunke (also agreed): haan bilkul…

Rajat (Started): sir jisne yeh gun chalayi shayad ussane dastane pehene ho…. Jis wajah se usse fingerprints saf karne ki jarurat hi na padi ho….

Salunke (appreciate Rajat): impressive Rajat…. Possibilities 100% hai iss bat ki….. Yeh toh hua meri peheli bat ka jawab…. Ab dusari ka do…..

Rajat (smiles and continue): shayad goli marne ke bad uss admine Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke hath me gun di ho or jabardasti fir karwaya ho…. Iss wajah se woh gun powder Abhijeet sir ke coat ki kalayi per or Daya sir ke bracelet pe aayha ho…. Daya sir or Abhijeet sir toh behosh the na….

Salunke (thinking): hmmm….. Possibilities isski bhi ho sakti thi… per iss bat ka jawab hai mere pass…. Tum aapni gun nikalo…..(Rajat takes out his gun) ab tum kuch mat karo….. Vivek ab tum Rajat ki gun ko usske hath me jabardasti do or jabardasti ussase fire karwao….

Vivek did as instructed….. Rajat also Co-operate with Vivek by not doing anything….. when Fire done…..

Salunke: ab aapna hath aage karo…

Rajat show the hand to Salunke

Salunke (showing a red coloured cut mark to him): Yeh dekho…. Jabardasti ungli trigger per dabane se….. yeh ungali pe lal nishan ban gaya hai…. or ab yeh Daya or Abhijeet ke hath ke uss waqt ke photos dekho…. Aaisa koi nishan nahi hai hath pe….

(Rajat nodded as he understand)

Salunke (added more): or ek bat hai….. Abhijeet or Daya ne ek din pehele aapni golio ki monthly report submit ki thi…. jiske mutabit uss din dono ke pass 15 golia thi….. yani ek ek puti bhari hue magazine…. Or uss shoot out ke bad joh guns mili ussame muze 14 golia mili her ek banduk me se… matlab guns se ek ek hi goli fire hue thi….

Sachin: Sir golia fir se bhari bhi toh ja sakti hai na….. mera matlab hai ki shayad yeh jabardasti wali bat prove na ho….. per shayad dono sir ne kisi or pe goli chalayi ho or ussane bad me guns me goliya bhar ke woh bat chupane ki koshish ki ho…

Salunke (nodded) : Sachin….. tumhe pata hai na Indian government ki security forces ko di jane wali golio pe ek special mohar hoti hai Indian government ki… or inn 28 golio pe woh mohar hai….

Vivek (asked after hearing all discussion): sir samaj lijiye ki khooni ne sirf inn guns pe nishan banaye….. or kisi dusari gun se jabardasti fire karwaya…. Or haan rahi bat uss ungalio pe nishan ki toh shayad gun ke trigger pe cotton ya kapada rakha diya ho…..

Salunke (smiles): ACP yeh tumhare teeno officers musase wapas forensic ke sare exams dilwayenge….

(all three officers lower their head in embarrassment…. They also don't know why this time they are thinking so much and asking so many questions… before that they never think so much….. may be its because they have over confidence on their two seniors that they cannot hurt each other so badly…. And they are not able digest any crack on that overconfidence)

ACP (proudly and in teasing tone): kue tu dar gaya kya…..

Salunke (smiles): dar or mai….. kya keh rahai ho boss….. khair back to point…. Vivek tum practically karke dekho… fir tumhe samaj me aayega ki yeh kue nahi ho sakata…

One again Rajat and Vivek tried the situation…. Vivek behave as unconscious person and Rajat try to fired from gun forcefully… but this time he rapped gun trigger by his handkerchief… it was quite difficult as grip on trigger is getting disturbed because of handkerchief and Rajat needs to apply more force…. after that

Salunke (concluded by only saying): Vivek aapni ungali dekho….

Vivek saw his finger and got the answer…. Vivek's figure was turn in to black and red cut mark was not there but extra force applied by Rajat result in to internal blood clouting…..

ACP concluded: Isska matlab hai ki Goliya Daya or Abhijeet ne hi ek dusare pe chalayi hai…

Salunke: Ab Carpet or kapado ki bat karte hai…..

Sachin: Kapade or Carpet me mile khoon me farak hai toh ho sakta hai sir ki carpet pe pada khoon unn dono ka ho hi na…..

Salunke (nodded as no): DNA test positive hai…. khoon unn dono ka hi hai…. or ek bat….. Carpet pe pade hue khoon ko chod kar agar sirf shirt ke uppar ke khoon ko dekhu….. or sath hi sath joh dawai Abhijeet or Daya ke sharir me mili hai….. Blood flow kam karne wali…. Inn dono ko consider karu toh mere calculation ke hisab se… Daya or Abhijeet ko goli hume woh milane se kariban 3 – 3.30 ghate pehele lagi hai…

Vivek: Hum sir ke ghar pohoche subah 8.30 baje matloab subah 4.30 se leke 5 baje ke bich dono sir ko goli lagi hai

Salunke: haan or Carpet pe pade khoon me or Shirt per ke khoon me timing difference 2-2.30 gante ka…

Rajat: per Salunke sir yeh khoon bahar aaya kaise hoga…

Salunke (in more serious tone): Abhijeet or Daya ke hath pe muse yaha koni ke pass (near to elbow) ek chotasa ched mila hai…. yeh ched bilkul waisa hai jaisa blood donate karte waqt needle se hota ha…..

Rajat instantly: Matlab Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ne kahi blood donate kiya or wahi se woh khoon churaya gaya… Sir hume sari blood banks ko check karna chahiye…

Salunke: arre ruko ruko itani bhi jald baji thik nahi hai Rajat…

Rajat: sorry sir

Salunke: koi bat nahi bache mai samaj sakat hue…. waise yeh khoon kisi blood bankse chori nahi hua hai….

Sachin: arre sir abhi aapne kaha uss needle ka nishan hai or khoon me farak hai or ab keh rahai hai blood bank se nahi churaya hai….

Salunke (calmly explained): Blood bank me khoon preserve karne ke liye Khoon me kuch chemicals milaye jate hai… joh muse iss khoon me nahi mile…

Vivek (instantly): shayad chemicals milane ka moka hi na mila ho ussase pehele hi khoon churaya gaya ho…

Salunke: haan ho sakta hai….. per humne abhi abhi dekh ki goli lagne ka samay hai subah ke 4.30 se leke 5 baje tak ka….. or yeh khoon 2 – 2.30 ghanta pehele nikala hoga… matlab raat ke 2 se 3 baje ke bicheme…. Itani raat ko Abhijeet or Daya blood danate karne kue gaye honge…

Rajat: sir raat ke 2 se 3 ke bichme… per sir uss din Abhijeet sir or Daya sir bureau me kariban 1.30 baje tak the….. mai ussi waqt nikala tha….. musase keh rahai the…. Ki kisi khabari se milane ja rah hai hai

ACP: Kaha jane wale the…. Kuch bataya

Rajat: nahi Sir… maine bhi nahi pucha…..

ACP: koi bat nahi unnke phone ke records nikalo dekho locations kya kya batati hai

Sachin: sir woh hum check kar chuke hai…. phone ki locations hai Bureau se sidha ghar…

ACP thinking: ajeeb hai….. agar pata chale ki woh khabari kon hai toh kuch bat bane…..

Vivek: sir humne call records check kiye hai…. uss pure din me Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ko 5 unknown numbers se phone aaye the….. or 3 khabari yo ke unnke mobile se… humne 3 no khabariyo ko pucha per unhone kaha ki woh log nahi milne wale the….

ACP: or woh 5 unknown numbers

Rajat: Sir ussamese 3 PCO ke hai….. Teeno PCO walo se puchtach ki per unhe nahi yaad ki kon the woh jinhone phone kiya…. Or Baki 2 credit card bechne wali call centers ke hai…..

ACP: matab yeh pata nahi lag sakata ki woh log kisase milane jane wale the… agar woh pata chalta toh shayad…. Khair chodo.,…..

Salunke: Boss uss naye Carepet ke uppar muse kuch Namak mila hai…. issase koi help nahi mili kya…. Ya fir yeh pata chale ki yeh naya carpet kaha se kharida hai…..

Sachin: nahi sir yeh Carpet koi special nahi hai….. aam sa hai lagbhag her Carpet ki dukan me milta hai…. fir bhi humne koshish ki per koi badi bat hath nahi lagi…

Salunke: or samundar ka kinara check kiya usspe namak wahi se aane ke chances hai….

Vivek: sir Samundar ke kinare ke lag bhag sare makan …. Close places hum check kar chuke hai….. waha bhi nirasha hi hue hai

Rajat: sir Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ka ghar ek kone me aaisi jagah pe hai jaha aasanise najar nahi padti hai ….. or watchman se leke padosiyo tak kisine bhi uunhe ghar ke under jate hue nahi dekha hai…..

Vivek: sir kahi yeh watchman jhut toh nahi bol raha hai…..

Salunke: nahi Vivek maine watchman ke blood ka sample liya tha alcohol test ke liye….. Muse alcohol toh nahi mila per nind ki dawa mili hai….. toh maine pani test kiya uss pure society ka toh pata chala…. Pani me hi gadbad hai….. pani me ek sahi matra mai nind ki dawai milayi gayi hai

ACP: yani sab geheri nind so rahai the…..

Salunke: waise boss jis tarahse nind ki dawa or khoon me bahaw kam karne wali dawa mili hai na….. uss hisab se yeh joh bhi hai dawai yo ki achi jan kari rakhata hai…

Vivek: yani koi doctor

Salunke: nahi doctor hota toh khoon ke mamle me joh gadbad ki na woh nahi karta…koi medical shop wala… ya fir koi nurse ya compounder ho sakata hai…

ACP sir noted down all points on paper…

Goliya Daya or Abhijeet ne hi ek dusare pe chalayi hai…

subah 4.30 se leke 5 baje tak ke bich dono ko lagi

DUO left bureau after 1.30…. wanted to meet khabari

Phone locations says they move from bureau to home

Blood found on carpet was taken out from DUO body with help of needle which is used for blood donation…. Time of blood taken out is 2-3 am

3 calls from PCO and 2 from credit card call centers…

Person behind all this has good knowledge of medicines.

From That Day ACP is keeping eye on all this points when he gets time… his two dearest and sharpest officers are on bed… CID team with all this queries got busy in their daily routine….. they meet duo on regular basis… but just too see them in deep silenced sleep…. Its three months now from that incidence…

In Hospital special room with two beds….. Fredy is sleeping on couch… where DUO on their BED…

One of them started regaining consciousness….. He is seeing in darkness its like he is seeing night mare…. No faces are visible to him but by figure can guess that one is Abhijeet and one is Daya….. both are standing with guns pointing to each other…. World is like spinning around both of them… They have satisfaction on face…. No regrets no pain…. Abhijeet looking straight in to eyes of Daya….. giving his whole will power to him…. He knows although they have taken the decision but Daya needs this will power….. Daya close eyes for fraction of second and in this time he grasp whole will power….. he open the eyes and signal Abhijeet….. and he open the fire… in next second Abhijeet got hit by bullet and he fire on Daya at the same time… Daya shouts Abhijeet's name and bullet got hit to him… Abhijeet shouts Daya's name….. and one of them open eyes widely…

Its Abhijeet who gain consciousness after 3 months…he is looking around….. and found he is in hospital… alive…. Then his eyes caught Fredy who is sleeping on couch….. and then finally he saw his best buddy… lying next to him….. he look at the monitor which is showing that his buddies heart is working….. and he got sooth

Fredy turn around and saw Abhijeet's open eyes… in happiness he jump on his feet….. he called doctor and move to Abhijeet's bed

Fredy in happiness: Abhijeet sir aap jag gaye…. Pata hai hum kitane pareshan ho gye the….. sir teen mahine ho gaye…. Aap or Daya Sir COMA me ho…. Per aaisa ek bhi din nahi gaya ki humne aap ko yaad na kiya ho…

Same time doctor enters… He checks his pulse and other details…. And got satisfies… Fredy move out to call ACP sir…

And here Abhijeet start thinking…. Teen mahine ho gaye….. mere life ke teen mahine mai iss hospital ke bed pe tha… woh bhi iss liye kue ki aaj se teen Mahine Pahile….. mere dost, mere yaar mere bhai ne musape goli chalayi… My Best whom I trusted more than myself tries to kill me…. Yes he attempted a Murder of mine….

* * *

**Ohhh toh ab muse Dhamkiya mil rahi hai... agar DUO does nahi mila toh review nahi milenge...**

**BUT yaar COMA me pade do admiyo se kya karwayu... chalo ek toh uth gaya... per abhi bhi dusara soya hau hai...**

**Chalo iss chapter ko padhake bore ho gaye ho.,... toh sorry... per needed tha yaar...**

**Yes Story bohot sari forensic pe base hai...**

**Chalo deal is still here... review do updates lo... **

**don'r dare to break the deal... DUO ko wapas sula dungi,... fir mat kehena ki paka diya... :D **


	4. Tere Bian Jine ke Liye bhi tu jaruri hai

**Janti hue late hue... per kya karu... bada update the na late ho gaya... sorry... and Thanks for the Review... so aaj ka update padho... in the end kuch lines likhi hai maine... batana jarur kaisi hai...**

* * *

**Tere bina Jine ke liye bhi tu Jaruri hai**

ACP and Salunke discussing about the DUO case

Salunke: ACP koi progress hue uss case… koi surag koi gawah kuch bhi mila kya….

ACP (shook his head as no and in helpless tone): Salunke yeh ACP puri duniya ko insaf dilata hai… per aapne hi officers ke liye kuch nahi kar pa raha hai….. sare khabari sara network sab kam pe hai…. per yahi nahi pata chal raha hai ki akhir woh log bureau se nikal ke kaha gaye or waha gharpe uss condition me kaise mile…

Salunke (pat his hand on ACP's hand): ACP shant ho jao…. Itane ghusse se tera blood pressure badh jayega.,… inn teen mahino me kya halat bana li hai tumne aapani… arre kaha gaya woh ACP Pradyuman jisne kayi bar unn dono ko suspend kiya hai…. kayi bar hospital me dekha hai….. fir iss bar yeh hal kue hai…

ACP (with watery eyes): Salunke jabhi maine unhe suspend karta tha na…. Tab pata hota tha muse ki dono ke dono itane jiddi hai ki wapas aa jayenge CID me… jab koi ek hospital me hota tha na toh dusara mere bajume khada reheta tha….. mere kandhe pe sir rakh ke rota tha….. per aaj dekh duniya se bekhabar dono ke dono waha hospital me so raha hai hai… or uppar se woh DCP Chintrole….. keheta hai or 15 din agar unn ko hosh nahi aaya ya fir yeh case solve nahi hua na toh CID se unn dono ko humesha humesha ke liye bahar kar dega…..

Salunke shows his anger: yeh DCP ko toh bahane hi chahiye hote hai…..

Same time ACP's phone ring and he jump on his feet in happiness his face is glowing like 100 vt bulp: wah hum abhi aate hai…

He almost drag Salunke with him….. they reach to Hospital… where a wired scene is waiting for him… Abhijeet in anger shouting on Freddy…. Freddy continuously trying to remind him, that His name is Abhijeet…. Senior inspector of CID….. and the person lying beside him is none other than his best buddy….. Daya….

Abhijeet asked in irritation: kon hai yeh Daya…. haan kon hai….. maine dekha hai issi ne goli mari thi muse….. muse yaad hai issi ne goli marithi muse…..

ACP move fast as Abhijeet is in full ange… 3 ward boys are trying to control him…. Fredy is almost pleading before him….

ACP: Abhijeet (Abhijeet did not even bother to turn and look at ACP) Abhijeet (still Abhijeet is busy in fighting with ward boys in anger…. Now ACP shouts) Abhijeeeeeetttttt….

All are frieze for a movement Abhijeet become dumb stuck….. ACP by hands tell ward boys to leave Abhijeet…. They leave Abhijeet but he did not move

ACP to Abhijeet in calm tone: aao yaha baitho….. (He show bed to him)

Abhijeet obey his order…

ACP (sat beside him and ask in fatherly tone): good ab batao Abhijeet kya hua hai

Abhijeet (looking down with determining tone): mai Abhijeet nahi hue

ACP (smiles): acha fir kon ho tum

Abhijeet (looking straight to ACP): mera naam (he stops…. He is not able to recollect his name) Mera naam…

ACP (In concern tone): haan kya hai tumhara naam…

Abhijeet once gain tries to tell him (but did able to recollect anything…. So he loses his coolness and ask in anger) yeh puch ne wale tum kon hote hoa….

ACP (introduced himself): mai ACP Pradyuman CID se

Abhijeet take time to think on the words and thenL tum CID se ho

ACP: haan

Abhijeet (like a child): Cid matlab police na

ACP (replied as father): haan bilkul sahi

Abhijeet suddenly in anger: toh giraftar kasro isse… (he pointing his figure to Daya)

ACP (did not lose his temper): kue giraftar karu mai usse

Abhijeet (calm down after looking calmness of ACP and try to convince him): ussane muse goli mari yaha chati pe… (he is pointing to his chest)

ACP (try to dig out the matter): acha kue mari goli

Abhijeet thinks a lot but not able to recollect so finally answer: pata nahi

ACP (one more try): acha woh konsi jagah thi jaha issane tumhe goli mari woh toh yaad hogina….

Abhijeet once again try to recollect but failed: nahi muse yaad nahi aa raha hai….. (he once gain in anger demanded) tum yeh sab chodo isse giraf tar karo issne muse goli mari thi…..

ACP decides to play the card: toh tumne bhi toh mari….. dekho teen mahine se woh bhi behosh hai…

Abhijeet (thinking): maine mari haan maine mari per issne pehle mari…. Maine dekha issane hi peheli bar goli chalayi fir maine chalayi….

ACP (asked casually): acha fir goli lagan eke bad kya hua

Abhijeet (instantly): mai chillaya jor se….. or yeh bhi chillaya jor se

ACP: kya… kya chillaye tum

Abhijeet: nahi awaj nahi suni ….. ya suni maine muse yaad kue nahi aa rah hai…..(he grab his head tightly and trying to remind….. he is becoming restless…)

Doctor rush towards him and give him seductive….. Abhijeet slowly fall in sleep….. he still murmuring same words….. iss ne muse goli mari….

ACP trun to Salunke: Doctor yeh sab kya hai… Salunke yaar….. (he give helpless glance to Salunke…. Who pat in his back)

Doctor Salunke and ACP move towards doctor cabin… Fredy stay with Abhijeet and Daya…

**In doctors cabin**

ACP: doctor sahab kya hua hai isse….. na sir pe koi chot ka nishan na kuch toh yeh achanak issaki yadadash kaise chali gayi

Doctor: dekhiye ACP sir maine Abhijeet ki case history dekhi hai… jabhi ussake dimag ko koi jhatak lagata hai ussaka dimag ussake sath yeh aaise khel khelata hi hai…

Salunke: iss bar ussake dimag ko jhataka kaha laga hai doctor…

Doctor: Dr Salunke aap ek forensic expert hai aap toh jante hi hai ki oxygen ki kami hona bhi ek tarah ka jhataka hi hai shayad uss wajah se ho… wasie mera khayal hai aap usse aapne ghar leke jayi ye… unnke ghaw toh bhar hi chuke hai puri trah se…. agar purani chijo ke sath rahainge toh sab kuch yaad aa jayega unhe… agar ek do din me aaisa nahi hua toh hum kisi neurologist se salah le lenge…. Thik hai….

ACP and Salunke are not convinced but they mutually agree with Doctors suggestion to take Abhijeet at home

In corridor when doctors are making discharge paper…

ACP: Yaar Salunke yeh sab sahi lag raha hai tuse…. Agar yadash jati toh pouri jati na bas woh shootout wala scene yaad hai or kuch bhi yaad nahi…

Salunke: nahi boss kuch na kuch toh badi gadbad hai….. agar mind stuck hota toh uss waqt tak ki toh sari bate yaad honi chahiye thi….. per yeh ajeeb chaakr hai….

ACP (thinking on current situation…. When he suddenly ask to Salunke): waise tumne Tarika ko bataya….

Salunke: haan bataya bohot khush thi woh…

ACP: kya Mumbai issase milne aayegi…..

Salunke: keh rahi thi pata nahi aa payegi ya nahi… Muskaan bhi thi usske sath….. Muskaan ne bhi bade aas se puch boss per usse nirash karna pada muse….

ACP: hmmm pata nahi yeh charo ki jindagi inhe kaha le jayegi ab

Till the time doctors return with discharge paper…..

They bring Abhijeet to DUO's house…. Abhijeet enter like he is seeing the house first time… Fredy show him his bedroom and come out from the room to meet ACP and they heard a loud voice of glass braking… Both rush towards the Abhijeet room… Abhijeet just now crashed a photo of him with Daya on ground…..

Abhijeet: yeh issi ne mari thi muse goli or isska photo kya kar raha hai yaha….. nahi muse nahi rehena yaha me ja raha hue yaha se….

Abhijeet at doorstep when he heard a voice of ACP: kaha jao ge…. Koi or thikana hai tumhare pass….

Abhijeet stop and turn around…. He silently went inside his room… close door with bang…

ACP to Fredy: ghar pe khane ka saman hai ya nahi dekh lo….. agar na ho toh mangwa do….. or jaise hi saman aaye….. yaha se nikal jana…. Usse samjane ki jarurat nahi hai… na hi ussase milane ki…

Fredy (try to convince ACP): sir mai yahi ruk jata hue pata nahi unhe jarurat pad jaye…..

ACP (pat on Fredy's shoulder): nahi usse filhal hum me se kisi ki jarurat nahi hai….. (in low tone….) Usse jisaki jarurat hai woh yaha iss waqt nahi aa sakat…

Fredy (tears in eyes): sir aap Daya sir ki bat kar rahai ho na…

ACP just nodded and left the place…

Fredy place food order….. and waiting for it…. While waiting he is looking at the house…

Fredy was feeling so uncomfortable emotionally so he takes out phone and called Vivek:

Vivek who is in jeep as he is returning from crime scene… He saw Fredy's call and on the speaker…..

Vivek in happy tone: sir kaise hai Abhijeet sir aap ko toh gale laga liya hoga na unhone…

Fredy started crying unintentionally…

Vivek (stop the jeep and turn off speaker… after keeping phone on ear he ask in concern tone): kya hua Fredy sir….. aap roh kue rahai hai….

Fredy: Vivek Abhijeet sir ko koi bhi yaad nahi bas kahe ja rahai hai ki Daya sir ko arrest karo unnhone unn per goli chalayi hai…

Vivek (shocked): OMG Fredy sir yeh kya ho gaya

Fredy: Vivek pata hai mai abhi yaha unnke ke ghar pe kadha hue… yeh wahi ghar hai jaha…. Hasi ke aaise tufan aate the…. Ki sare gumoko udda le jate the….. Daya sir ka woh bachapan…. Abhijeet sir ka bade bhai ki tarah datan… woh sir ke dialogs….. Daya muh tod dunga…..sare ke sare dat under… Daya sudhar ja… aaisa lag raha hai jaise abhi dono sir under bahar aayenge…. Bhagte hue… Daya sir ne koi sharart ki hogi or Abhijeet sir unnke piche honge… Vivek please Daya sir se kaho na ki woh uth jaye… aake Abhijeet sir ko ek bar gale laga le…. Dekhans sab kuch thik ho jayega turant….

Vivek (try to control on his cracking voice): Sir sabhaliye apane aapko… hum aaise tut jayenge toh ACP sir ka kya hoga… aapne dekha hai na pichale 3 mahino me ACP sir ko Sugar detect hue hai… blood pressure ki problem start ho gayi hai… hume unnka khayal rakhana hai… warana Jab Daya sir or Abhijeet sir aayenge toh kya kahenge ki humne ACP sir ka thikse dhyan nahi rakha

Fredy (gain energy after talking to his Friend): sahi kaha Vivek…. Chalo ab me rakhata hue…..

After few minutes food items arrive and Fredy left the place….

Abhijeet silently come out from his room… his hand is fully covered in blood…in his hand he is holding the same photo which he breaks before some time… blood on his hand is because he hurt himself when he trying to pick up the photo and clear the broken glass pieces from it….. His eyes are watery….. he just move towards Daya's room…

He is standing at Daya's room door…

And suddenly someone move in full speed after hitting his shoulder… The six feet man is holding a pastry plat in his hand and running around the room… other man running behind him and trying to catch him…

Abhijeet (stops at a place): Daya ke bache meri pastry de wpas…..

Daya (standing at other side of bed): Boss jhut mat bolo yeh meri pastry hai….

Abhijeet put his hand on his waist and ask: acha kaise jara mai bhi toh sunu…

Daya (with boyish grin): simple hai boss….. hume kitani pastries layi thi….

Abhijeet still his hand on his waste: Do

Daya: bilkul sahi… ussame se ek kisaki thi…

Abhijeet (in confusing tone): Tumahri…

Daya smiles: correct… toh woh maine khali toh kuch galat kiya….

Abhijeet instantly: nahi

Daya (as a kid): acha ab batao kiski pastry bachi…

Abhijeet: meri…..

Daya: haan toh mai jab meri wali pastry ka raha hue toh tum muse kue rok rahai ho…..

Its just take a second time to made Abhijeet understand what Daya's last sentenced mean….

Abhijeet in anger: Daya ke bache…. teri toh khair nahi ruk….

And started running behind Daya….. who already finished with half pastry….. finally Daya stop and turn towards Abhijeet… and started

Daya offering remaining pastry to him…

Daya: arre aao Abhijeet lo…. Aare aaise kya dekh rahi ho…. Lo na…

Abhijeet who is standing near to door… move ahead

Daya (in irritation): arre jaldi lo fir mat kehena ki maine offer nahi ki…. Mai aaise jada der nahi khada rehsakta…..

Abhijeet move ahead… move his hand ahead….. and before he can grab that pastry … Daya with pastry vanished in the air….

He looks here and there in confusion….. and soon found Daya at his cupboards…. Searching for the shirt to wear….. he is taking our one by one all shirts trying to imagining himself with that shirt after looking in to mirror and throwing it on bed as he did not like that….. and here his bak bak is on

Daya: dekha dekha Abhijeet ek bhi dhanki shirt nahi hai mere pass….. Tum na aaj kal muse dhang se shopping hi nahi karwate… Finally Daya decided to wear Blue colored jeans shirt and…..

Abhijeet in irritation move towards Daya with the words…..

Abhijeet: abbey yeh kya bachpan ki shirt pehenta reheta hai…

When he is about to take shirt from Daya's hand…. Shirt got vanished and Daya too…

Abhijeet in shock look here and there….. when he saw Daya with smiling face waiting for him at door of the room…..

Daya: arre boss ab chalo bhi muse bhuk lag rahi hai… haan haan pata hai bolo ge ki maine aadhe ghante pehele hi khaya tha…. Per boss woh adha ghat pehele ki bat hai…. pata hai kitane minutes hote hai…. aadhe ghante me… pure ttteeeessss (30) minute…. Or toh or pure atharasooooo (1800) seconds bit gaye hai muse khana khaye….. ab chalo bhi

Abhijeet move silently behind Daya…. who enter inside the kitchen… Abhijet also enter behind him… and found no one inside the kitchen… he place his hand on Gas platform and a painful aahhh comes out from his mouth…. After looking at that cut mark he realize the reality and understand that what he saw is his mind's game…..

Yes he is missing Daya at this movement… he just wanted to hug his buddy tightly…. And shattered all the tears….. but his buddy is on hospital bed….. and he is the reason behind it….

He just look at his buddies photo in hand….. he place that photo on his chest….. near to his heart… and started crying loudly…. All his pain is shattering with each tear….

Abhijeet loudly: Muse maf kar de mere dost muse maf karde…. Or wapas aaja…. tere bager nahi reh sakata mai…. Uss din joh bhi hua …. Kue hua… kaise hua mai kisi ko nahi bata sakta… per yaakin man mera mai yeh sab hum sab ki bhalayi ke liye kar raha hue…. tu janta hai na…. tu maf karega na muse….. mai adhura hue yaar tere bina….. Mia wada karta hue jisane bhi yeh kiya hai usse chodunga nahi…. per muse teri jarurat hai…

He is crying loudly… He slowly settled on ground… some time later he stop crying loudly but tears are still rolling down from his eyes… he touches his back to a wall and staring at his bodies photo…. He slept that night on that floor only….

He wakes up in the morning with bell ring voice… In hurry move to open the door…. But soon he realized that he still holding Daya's photo… he in hurry hide that photo inside the magazine kept on the table top…

And open the door…. He found ACP sir Fredy and Vivek…. At door side…

AACP: chalo Abhijeet tayar jao….. while saying this he noticed red marks on Abhijeet's hand…. He signaled Fredy to bring first aid box from car…. Fredy move instantly

Abhijeet in irritated tone: mai Abhijeet nahi hue samaje aap…

ACP (smiles): toh kon ho yeh bata do mai uss naam se pukarunga tumhe…

Abhijeet keep his mouth shut on that answer….. at the same time Fredy return with First aid box… ACP clean Abhijeet's wound and place bandage on him…. In whole Abhijeet trying his best not to show his tears to ACP… Internally he is shacking….. After doing first aid on Abhijeet's cut mark….. ACP break the silent….

ACP: acha thik hai pehele tayar toh ho jao

Abhijeet: kue

ACP: hume kahi jana hai…..

Abhijeet: kaha

Fredy: sir aap ko doctor ke pass jana hai

Abhijeet wanted to denied but soon he realized that at hospital he will able to see Daya…. so without any arguments he went inside to get ready….. ACP intentionally does not ask any thing about CUT mark as he knows what is the reason behind it…. At the same time his eyes caught some thin on table… he picked up that magazine and found Daya's photo with blood marks…. He just smiled… Abhijeet came out after getting ready…..

All move inside the hospital…. where doctor done with Abhijeet's check yup… ACP inquires about Abhijeet's health with doctor and doctor satisfy him that he is absolutely ok and will remember all things soon….

After that

ACP to Abhijeet: acha tum bahar wait karo mai jara doctor se Daya ke bareme puch ke aata hue…

Abhijeet show anger to ACP after hearing Daya'a name but move out…. He move out only to show ACP….. he waited at door and listen what is doctor saying about Daya's health…

Doctor: dekhite ACP sir mai ek doctor hue bhagwan nahi hue….. agar patient khud ko thik karna hi na chahe toh mai kya karu….. Daya ki injury hill ho chuki hai joh damage tha woh bhi hill ho Chula hai…. usse hosh melane ke har prayas hum kar rahai hai….. mai sach kahu toh joh injections me usse de raha hue….. unhe agar woh sahi tarah se respond kare toh 24 ghate me hosh me aa jayega….. per ussane ki jaise than hi liya hai ki woh thik hoga hi nahi….. dekhiye ACP sir agar aaisa hi chlata raha na toh mai bhi kuch nahi kar payunga…..

ACP gets up from the chair and turn….. he found Abhijeet at door who is thinking about something… he smiles that what he want is already happened…. He did not bother to ask Abhijeet anything…..

They drop Abhijeet at home and then move towards the bureau…

The whole day Abhijeet spend in so much difficulty….. he just want to move to Daya as soon as possible…

Its 9 pm in the clock….. Abhijeet took his bike keys and move towards Hospital…. he silently move inside…. Check the reception found that receptionist is busy in his work

He cross reception carefully…. And Somebody from door smile at the movement…. He took out his mobile and dialed a number…. Here Abhijeet reach at Special room….. where Daya is sleeping…..

He checks inside and found no one…. He bit suspicious but now did not bother to think about it

He move towards Daya's bed,…. Seat near to him and He place his hand in Daya's hand and some words come out from his mouth which are the reflection of his love care concern and hurt…

_**Tubhi tha tanaha mai bhi tha akela,….. rahe joh mili toh paya ek naya sawera…..**_

_**Tu wahi hai jisne choda pyaar ko mere liye….. tu wahi hai joh jiya sirf mere liye….**_

_**Aaj sochta hue ki mai kitana khush nasib tha….. joh tune sabhala muse jab mai bad nasib tha…..**_

_**Unn bhuli yadi ke ghane gardish me…. Uss maa ko khone ke kale ghune saye me…. kho bhi skata tha me…**_

_**Per aaisa ho na saka….. kue ki tu mere sath tha…**_

_**Tuhi mere dost mera humrahi hai…. Tu meri jaan tu mera bhai hai…...**_

_**Abb Fir mere dil me gamo ka saya hai… tuse chot pohochane wala tera hi yeh sathi hai…..**_

_**Maf karde yeh dost or lot ke aaja… yeh Jindagi tere bina Adhuri hai**_

_**Inhi andheron main reh jaoonga kahi kho kar mai….. tere bina jine ke liye bhi tu jaruri hai…..**_

* * *

**Next Chapter will be last chapter... so now no black mailing... agar muse 14 se jada review mile toh kal update karungi... warana sidha 16 ke bad... as I am having exams in bet ween...**

**its not black mailing its just a fair deal ;) **


	5. Father and His Son

**As promised this is my update...**

**but not the last chapter... be fore u people catch you footwear to throw on me...**

**I am starting with the chapter **

* * *

**Father and His Son**

Abhijeet seating there and waiting for his best buddies reply….. but he did not get any response… Someone at door clear his eyes… Abhijeet and person at door both heard foot sound… and realized that someone is coming although they know the coming person very well… he is none other than CID officer Vivek who is going to stay with Daya that night… but both did not want to get noticed by him… the person at door first move back and hide himself in next room….. where Abhijeet clear his vision and then check out from Daya's room….. to save himself from the eyes of Vivek he also takes help of the room which is next to Daya… That room is not occupied so its dark in the room….. Abhijeet standing at door trying to judge the position of Vivek… After satisfying himself, he about to open the door and room's light got on… in shock he turn back… and look at the two hawked eyes looking at him…. He lower his head and move out from hospital…..

That night is so much painful for Abhijeet… he is thinking what happened in hospital… and now what will be his next step… he was seating on sofa in hall…. When a telephone ringing sound disturb him…. He check the watch and surprised that whole night has passed away…. He is expecting a visitor but it's seems that visitor is not interested to meet him soon… he pick up the call… its ACP on the line

Abhijeet: hello…

ACP: Abhijeet…. Tum abhi ke abhi bureau chale aao….. koi bureau me tumhara intjaar kar raha hai…..

Abhijeet: mai aata hue…..

Abhijeet quickly take bath and had some food stuff….. and then move towards the bureau on his bike… he enter inside the parking lot…. Unintentionally he look at the place where Daya use to park qualis….. Daya chosen that place to park the qualis after so much discussion arguments and research….. He wanted to save his dearest qualis from sun rain etc. when she is resting after fulfilling her duty… Qualis was there…. Its looks like she is also waiting for her dearest boyfriend…. Everyone must have taken extra efforts to keep her clean and working condition….. He slowly enters inside the bureau building….. each step….. each corridor… has so many beautiful memories of their friendship…. From yesterday he is not able to stop himself from remembering the memories of the days which he spend with Daya …. He just want to see his buddy once with open eyes may on the cost of his own life…

He enters inside the bureau… not yet all like Snr. Inspector Abhijeet use to enter… all saw him and a happy smile flashes on faces…. He look at all and try to give unknown expressions…. But soon his eyes caught a face which is new for bureau members but not for him… he surprise to see the person… and think why he is here…. after he enters in Bureau….. ACP also come out from his cabin with Salunke….

ACP: aao Abhijeet under aao….

Abhijeet move inside and they went to the person seating around middle round table of bureau….. ACP Salunke and Abhijeet seat on respective chairs around the table and other team members surround them…..

ACP: Abhijeet yeh advocate Sameer hai….. yeh tumse bat karna chahte hai…

Abhijeet reacted harshly: mai kisi advocate Sameer ko nahi janta

Sameer in calm tone looks like ACP told him that Abhijeet lost his memory so he is not surprised: dekho Abhijeet tum muse jante ho….. mai tumhara or Daya ka Vakil hue….

Abhijeet not yet all shocked but pertained to be shocked: mara Vakil

Sameer: dekho woh sab jane do abhi mai jis kam ke liye aaya hue woh muse pura karna hai….

Abhijeet suspicious: kaisa kam…. Or ussaka musase kya taluk…...

Sameer: dekho Abhijeet muse ACP sir ne bataya ki tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai…(Abhijeet look at ACP who relaxed him by eyes) per fir bhi muse yeh karna hi hoga… shayad tumhe kuch yaad nahi iss wajah se tumhe yeh sab handle karne me utani taklif nahi hogi…. Or waise bhi tumhe kuch yaad ho ya na ho issase kanoon ko koi farak nahi padta….. toh muse aapna kam toh karna hi hoga…

Abhijeet (confused): tum kehena kya chahte ho kaisa kam…..

Sameer open a flat file which he brings with him: Abhijeet Dayane aapni will banawayi thii….. joh mai abhi padke sunane wala hue…

Abhijeet's eyes caught fire….. how dare he… Daya jinda hai samje…. He wants to shout at max volume he can… but now he can only do is press his hands grip tight on chair… ACP sir noticed it and

But before ACP or Abhijeet give any reaction a sharp reaction come from the mouth behind Abhijeet…..

Its Vivek in rage: Dekho tum joh bhi ho…. Mai ek bat keh deta hue ki Humare Daya sir jinda hai….

Fredy in watery voice: haan jinda hai woh bas thode thak gaye hai iss liye so raha hai… hai na sir…..

ACP by eyes only clam Vivek and Fredy… where all other ready to give their reactions… but ACP speaks in between : dekho Sameer Daya jinda hai bas COMA me hai

Sameer (in very understanding tone): Sir mai jata hue or manata bhi hue…. per sir jaisa ki aap jante hai COMA me Insan ka Dimag mara hue mana jata hai….. and in the eyes of law, the person is legally dead when his brain or heart or both stops working…. Aaisi surat me muse Daya ko mara hua mante hue ussaki wasiyat aap ko sunani hi hogi… mai kannon ke hatho majbur hue….

Abhijeet want to hit something on Sameer's head for what he is saying now….. its very difficult for him to control on himself and not to burst out in any extreme reaction….. Team members are also angry…..

ACP controls the situation: Sameer Daya ko COMA me gaye teen manine ho gaye or tum ab aaye ho…..

Sameer: sir Daya ki wasiyat me ek clause aaisa hai ki ussaki wasiyat ko jabho padha jaye uss waqt Abhijeet or ussaki CID Mumbai ki puri team including forensic department ka hona jaruri hai… halaki iss me main part Abhijeet ka hai per woh chahta tha ki sari team waha ho jab woh iss duniya se akhari communication kar raha ho….. (All team members' eyes become watery) or jaisa ki aap jante hi ho…. Ki Abhijeet bhi COMA me tha….. toh issi liye…

Salunke: per fir agar Abhijeet ko hosh nahi aata toh…

Sameer: isske dusare cause me likha hai ki ussake mout ke 2 saal bad tak bhi agar yeh will padhi na gayi toh ussaka sara paisa Mamata foundation ke account me chala jayega… woh bohot jada over confidant tha…. Keheta tha…. Dekhana uppar jayenge toh mai or Abhijeet ek sath jayenge… agar akele jana padha na….. toh Abhijeet ko rok kar mai akela hi chala jaunga…

A drop slips from Abhijeet's eye…. No one but ACP noticed it….

Sameer continue: dekhiye mai janta hue ki aap ko bohot bura lag raha hoga per mere farz hai yeh will aap ko padha ke suanana or muse yakin hai ki aap log musase co operate karenge

Sameer looks around and he did not found two faces so he asked: ACP sir maine kaha tha muse puri CID team chahiye muse lagat hai yaha do jano ki kami hai…. matlab muse jitana Daya or Abhijeet se pata hai

ACP: Sameer mai jata hue tum kin dono ki bat kar rahai ho….. tum Tarika or Muskan ki bat kar rahi ho na (Sameer nodded as yes…. Abhijeet also become alert) woh dono ab CID Mumbai ka hissa nahi hai…..

(ACP slowly gives this information he continuously looking at Abhijeet…. Who immediately look at ACP and then try to hide all emotions inside him…. ACP gives helpless glance to him)

Sameer: ohhh toh thik hai mai aapna kam shuru karta hue…

Sameet started: - Mai Daya aapne pure…..

ACP look at Abhijeet who is looking impatient with each and every word….. all this words are banging on his head… he immediately stop Sameer…

ACP: sameer yaha pe moujud koi bhi insan Daya ki property me interested nahi hai… tum formality ke liye bas summary bata do…. puri will padhane ki jarurrat nahi hai…..

Sameer: ACP sir mai janta hue….. per…..

Salunke: please sameer… humese koi bhi Daya ko khone ke liye ready nahi hai… or nahi khona chahta hai….

Sameer: thik hai… Sir aap toh Jate hi hai Ki Mumbai Daya ka ek ghar hai Mumbai me halaki kuch dino pehele usse woh bechana chahta tha per kuch aaisi chije hue ki ussane woh ghar nahi becha or nahi uss ghar me wapas gaya….. woh ghar ussane Abhijeet ke naam kiya hai…. (Abhijeet look at sameer….. he is crying inside…. Whey he is here why he is listening all this…. His friend is going to wake up soon…. He is not dead…. He just wants to throw a famous Daya style slap on sameer's face and ask him to shut up but he knows that whatever sameer is doing is part of his job) issake alawa Daya ke naam iss waqt aaisi toh koi khas property nahi hai….. haan ussake bank account me kariban 20,000 rupaye hai jaise hi Abhijeet is will pe accepted ki sign kar dega woh paise bhi ussake ke bank account me transfer ho jayenge…

Rajat unintentionally speaks: Sir Daya sir ke sare kharche toh Abhijeet sir uthate the Unnka hotel ka khana, shopping sab kuch… toh Daya sir ki salary kaha jati thi… means Unnke accout me sirf 20,000 rupaye kaise….

Abhijeet look at Rajat….. he try hard not to shoot his famous angry look… but the stair also reminds Rajat what he asked…

Rajat: sorry sir per achanak se sawal mere dimag me aaya toh…. Muh se mikal gaya…..

Sameer explain: yeh toh muse nahi pata….. per Daya ka account number hai mere pass aap chahe toh bank me puch sakte hai…

ACP: nahi usski jarurat nahi hai muse pata hai Daya ka kharcha kaha hota tha….. Rajat Daya aapni salary me se kuch rupaye her mahine Mamta foundation bhejta tha….. or ghar ke utility bill wahi bharta tha….. ghar me glossary lane ka kam bhi ussi ka tha….. or bache hue paise her month end me woh Abhijeet ke naam ussane khole hue aacount me jama karta tha…

Abhijeet look at ACP sir…. He also don't know about that Account….. He never things where Daya's moneys goes…. He just know that Daya loves to have food and shopping with Abhijeets' money…. He loves when Abhijeet use to gift him…. In other mean it become there tradition… that Abhijeet can gift only Daya or to Tarika for every other person on any ocation….. Daya use to buy gifts and give to them on behalf of both of them…. (Abhijeet went into memories…)

Here Sameer wait for comments from CID team but nobody said anything he hand over file to Abhijet for signature….. but Abhijeet just get up and move out from bureau….. Sameer look at ACP….

ACP: Sameer woh sign nahi karega… ussaki memory ho ya na ho… ussaka dil usse inn papers per sign kane nahi dega….. mai bhi iss waqt usse force nahi karunga… tumne aapna kam kiya….. ab mai dekh lunga joh bhi circumstances honge….. thank you…

After Sameer left ACP move outside the bureau and found Abhijeet standing near to window in corridor… after looking at him ACP understand that whatever happened just now is internally hurt Abhijeet….. and now its very difficult for him to stop himself from crying…

ACP move towards him…. He decided something in his mind and

ACP from backside: Abhijeet jara mere sath aana

ACP took him to interrogation room… switched off cameras in interrogation room and tune that room as sound proof…

Then he turns to Abhijeet who is standing near to door… his eyes are already start shattering his pain…. He is not even care to clear that water which dropping down from his eyes…..

ACP look at him and now irritated: bas karo abhijeet kab tak yeh jhuti jindagi jiyoge….. bata do sab ko sach… kue chupa rahai ho kisase chupa rahai ho….. bolo ussa din kya hau tha…

Abhijeet did not said anything… just move his head down….. ACP waited for some time but when he did not get any reply….. his hear started crying all his pain stored from last three months…..

ACP in anger and in pain at same time: kal hospital me uss room me muse dekhane ke bad maine tumhara puri raat intajar kiya….. muse laga tha….. mera Abhijeet aayega or musase sab sach keh dega… per nahi tumne aaisa nahi kiya… Kya ab tumhe musa per bhi bharosa nahi hai

Abhijeet in shame tone: sir kya keh rahai hai aap….

ACP burst out: toh kya chahte ho… ki tumhare samne hath jodu tumse winati karu….. ki Abhijeet iss budhe ACP pe rehem karo… or yeh sab chije jhelane ki takad nahi hai musme….. inn teen mahino me itana har chukka hue ki or harne ki takad hi nahi hai musme… aapne ek bête ko aapne hatho se khone ke bad aapne inn do beto ko kho nahi sakta mai…

Abhijeet look at ACP…. He is totally is looking at totally different person… the person he left behind 3 months back is THE ACP PRADYUMAN….. the IRON MAN…. STONE HEARTED….. who did not bother for any one when it comes to Law… but now the person standing in front of him is a shattered man… it seems to that 3 months give him so much pain…

Abhijeet just move ahead and hug ACP tightly… the senior junior relationship melted in that hug and Father and son relationship takes the place of it…. it's the first time Abhijeet hugs ACP….. of course they share a great bond of father and son relationship before also…. But till the time it's an unspoken relation which completed today….

ACP feels like he is gaining his energy back… but its just half energy…. His brain is back.,…. But what he will do with this heartless brain… The heart is still on hospital bed…. They have to bring him back…

On the other side Abhijeet shattered some tears on his father's shoulder….. Till now only he is fighting…. But now he got his Father hand…. Now on his order his buddy will stand on his feet as soon as possible….. Abhijeet release ACP and make him seat on chair….. he also took a chair beside him….. and

Abhijeet: sir aaisi bat nahi hai per mai kya karu mai bhi majbur hue… jab tak Daya ko hosh nahi aa jata mai kuch nahi kar paunga…..

ACP: Abhijeet kamse kam itana toh bata do ki uss raat aakhir kis aaisi majburi me tum dono ne ek dusarepe goli chalayi,…. Jisane tumhari jindagi ko hi badla diya….. teen mahine tum uss hospital ke bistar pe the….. Daya abhi bhi wahi hai….. or toh or tum dono ki jidagi ka dusara ahem rishta bhi tumse dur chala gaya…

Abhijeet look at him….. when Abhijeet come in to conscious stage and he did not found Tarika with ACP sir and Salunke….. he understand that something must be wrong with her… he want to know but he can't... Today he got to know that Tarika and Muskaan are no more part of Mumbai CID but why…. This question is still unanswered: sir aaisa kaise ho skata hai woh dono aaise….. mera matab hai…..

ACP understand what Abhijeet want to ask so he explained: Abhijeet tum dono ne joh kuch kiya usske bad media ne itana bawal machaya ki pucho mat… Aaj bhi tumari khabar ek barc toh TV pea a hi jati hai… News reporters tumhre piche hi hai….

Abhijeet: janata hue sir… Mai jab hosh me aaya tab Fredy Tv chalu rakh ke hi soya tha….. maine dekh toh TV pe hamari hi news thi….. or issi liye maine yadash jane ka natak kiya… kue ki mai samaj gaya tha ki uss din woh jisne bhi kiya tha….. usse mere hosh me aane ki khabar media ke jariye jarur mil jayegi….. or fir woh mere uppar najar rakhana start kar dega… issi liye maine Tarika se milne ki koshish nahi ki… per kal jab doctor ki bate sunni toh Daya se mile bager raha hi nahi gaya… iss liye raat ko chupte chupate chala gaya… news walo se toh bach gaya per pata nahi mere piche agar koi hoga toh ussase bach paya ya nahi…..

ACP: Media he nahi toh aapna department bhi tumhare khilaf hai…. sab ka kehena hai ki tum dono ne ek dusare se fight ki or fir ek dusare ko goli mar di…. Issi sab halth me Media ke question or aapne hi department ki inquiries se unn dono ko bohot pareshan kar diya tha…. (Abhijeet become sad) Unn dino Mai Tarika Muskaan hum log tumhare or Daya ke pass hona chate the…. Per usske bajaye hume inquiry commission ko face karna pad raha tha… mera toh thik hai per woh dono puritarah se tut chuki thi,…. Iss liye fir maine or Salunke ne DIG se special request ki or unn dono ko dedh mahine pehele yaha se bhej diya…

Abhijeet listening to all in very gloomy mode: sir kaha hai dono ab…..

ACP: Banglore ke CID team me

Abhijeet: per Tarika ke Bhaya Bhabhi kaise man gaye…

ACP: haan woh bhi kya karte….. woh dono yaha sambhal hi nahi pa rahi thi,… dedh mahine me unhone aapani halath itani kharab kar lithi… iss liye Tarika ke bhaya bhabhi ne or Muskaan ke mom dad ne faisala kiya ki unhe woh yaha se le jayenge…

Abhijeet just nodded, as he understands….

ACP explain Abhijeet current situation: Abhijeet tum abhi bhi medical ground pe bahar ho,….. per tumhari girftari ke orders kabhi bhi nikal sakte hai,… or muse bhi tumhe girftar jarna hoga…. After all it's a case of attempt a murder…. Mai bhi inn orders ko rok nahi paayunga…

Abhijeet pleaded: sir please muse thoda waqt dijiye….. muse Daya ko hosh me lana hai or usse jisane humri yeh halat ki usse ussake anjam tak pohochana hai…..

ACP understand that the fire in Abhijeet is coming back so he just give oil in that fire: toh der kis bat ki hai hum usse abhi ke abhi ussake anjam tak pohochate hai… tum muse batao kya bat hai…. or dekho hum kaise usse….

Abhijeet irritated: sir aap samaj kue nahi rahai hai… Daya ke hosh me aane se pehele mai kuch nahi kar sakta…..

ACP: per kue Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Sir uss din raat ko bureau se nikal ne ke bad hum aapne khabari se milane jane wale the….

ACP: per tumare ya Daya ke phone pe koi aaisa record nahi mila… sirf 3 PCO se call the or 2 credit card call center k

Abhijeet not yet all surprised, as he knows that team must have investigated the case in there won way….

When Abhijeet started, ACP took out the paper on which he mentioned his points…. And place it on table… Abhijeet by roaming here and there continue with his story…

(Just to remind ….. following are the points which ACP sir concluded from their investigation…..

1. Goliya Daya or Abhijeet ne hi ek dusare pe chalayi hai…

2. subah 4.30 se leke 5 baje tak ke bich dono ko lagi

**3. DUO left bureau after 1.30…. wanted to meet khabari**

4. Phone locations says they move from bureau to home

5. Blood found on carpet was taken out from DUO body with help of needle which is used for blood donation…. Time of blood taken out is 2-3 am

**6. 3 calls from PCO and 2 from credit card call centers…**

7. Person behind all this has good knowledge of medicines. )

Abhijeet: haan sir sahi kaha woh joh credit card wale call center se phone aaya tha wahi khabari ka tha….. uss khabari ka ek dost iss call center me kam karta hai jabhi kabhi iss khabari ko humse milna hot hai na… woh aapne dost se keheke hume call karwata hai…. agar hum milne wale hote hai toh kehete hai ki thik hai aap hume kal phone kijiye or nahi milne wale hote toh kete not interested…

ACP: per jagah or waqt…..

Abhijeet: waqt jis waqt subah hume phone aata tha usse waqt raat ko hume ussase milna hota tha….. uss din phone dupeher ke 2 baje aaya tah matlab hume raat ko do baje ussase mina tha… or jagah hume…. Woh credit card wala bata ta tha…. Jaise hi hum kehete ki hume kal phone karna woh keheta tha… ki Malad ke dudar nagar godawona ke yaha mera ek agent hai agar aap kahe toh aaj bhej du usse aap key aha paper ke sath… matlab hume malad ke sundarnagar godawoan me milna hai usase…

ACP: achi idea hai….. fir kya hua…

Abhijeet: sir hume uss din…. Keshaw pada jana tha….. Keshawa pada humare ghar ke raste pe hi padta hai ek sum san sadka hai waha pohochne se pehele….. jab waha se ja rahai the tab….. (Point 3 and 6 completed)

Flash back started…

* * *

don't worry review this chapter i will post next till today's evening... but review karna haan ... i am keeping my promise


	6. ACP and Snr insps CID Mumbai

I know guys i told you that i will post this chapter yesterday evening... believe me or not I was already done with this chapter till yesterday evening... but as soon as i finished the chapter my net crashed... which is started working right now... so posting it now

* * *

**ACP PRADYUMAN, SNR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET & SNR INSPECTOR DAYA CID MUMBAI**

Abhijeet on driving wheel….. and Daya at passenger….. Abhijeet driving in full speed… and Daya trying to concentrate in book but due to speed qualis he is moving so much and so that he….. and he did not able to read properly… so finally got irritated and he shut the book and throw it on back seat of qualis…. A smile comes on Abhijeet's face…..

Daya (in irritation): haso haso or haso…. Mai book padh raha tha toh tum tej gadi chala rahai the…. Waran toh chiti ki speed me chalate ho…..

Abhijeet laughing: abbey itana irritated kue hai…. khali rasta hai toh mai fast chala raha hue….. bhai tere sath reheke kuch toh sikhu….

Daya (still in anger): acha sidhe sidhe bolo na ki muse padhane nahi dena chahte the…

Abhijeet (in smiling tone): kisine kaha hai ki chalati gadi me padhane se aankhe kharab ho jati hai…..

Daya (bit serious): Abhi jara ussase milwana muse joh tumhe ghyan ki itani achi achi bate sikhatha hai…..

Abhijeet (instantly): kue ussake pair chune hai

Daya (in irritation): nahi do char jhapad marne hai….. taki ghyan ki yeh sari bate humesha ke liye bhul jayega…. Or tumhe bhi nahi bata payega…

Daya close his eyes on passenger seat….. where Abhijeet laugh a lot on Daya's this reaction….. When suddenly he press breaks….. Daya look at Abhijeet and he signal him to look at the window… Daya look at that side and saw a woman walking with tears…

Daya open the window and ask: Kya bat hai aap yaha iss sadak pe akele kaha ja rahi hai…..

Woman in teary voice: sahab mere bête ko hospital me bharati karwaya hai…. khoon ki jarurat hai… doctor ne kaha tum hi jake intajam karo…. Ab itanai raat ko konsa rikshaw milega sahab iss liye chalke hi ja rahi hue…

Abhijeet and Daya look at each other….. Abhijeet ask Daya by eyes and Daya nodded as yes….. so

Abhijeet in concern and helpful tone: aayiye hum aap ko chod dete hai…. baithiye,.,,,,,

Woman feel fear to enter in to a car where two men are there… She is hesitating….. Daya understand her hesitation and say

Daya showing her batch to her and very soft tone: ghabarayi mat hum CID se hai aap ki madat karna chahte hai…..

Woman: CID… aap log CID se hai (DUO give her assuring smile)… She think twice but then enter….

Abhijeet start the jeep….. and started inquiring about her…

Abhijeet: aap akeli hai… aap ke sath koi nahi hai…. matlab aapke pati wagera koi

Woman (crying): sahan mere pati mill me watchman ka kam karte hai…. unnko phone karna hai per itani raat ko iss sadak pe koi PCO bhi nahi mil raha hai…

Abhijeet look at Daya….. who is listening all in sad mood…..

Abhijeet giving her his phone: aap mere phone se phone laga dijiye…

She pretend to dialed number but not able to connect….. she did it two three times… finally spoke…..

Woman: pata nahi sahab kya ho gaya hai phone lag hi nahi raha hai…

Daya: shayad network ka problem ho aap mere phone se try kijiye…..

Woman dialed a number from Daya's phone and said its ringing….

Woman in happy tone: lag gaya sahab….. ring baj rahi hai…..

For some time phone rings but nobody pick up the call… woman place both phone on back seat…..

Woman: showing both mobile to them: sahab mere pati dekhlenge na miss call toh call karenege….. idhari rakhti hue mai aapke phones…..

Daya and Abhijeet smile….. they are seaing pure mother hood feeling on that woman's face….. so did not bother to stop her doing that….

Abhijeet made a query: waise uss hospital me khoon nahi tha kya available…

Woman with sad face: tha na sahab… ek bottle ka 400 rupaya bol raha tha doctor woh bhi advance me… do bottle chahiye khoon to 800 rupyaa advance me… sahab mera pati hota toh paisa leke aata per mai kaha se lau…

Daya give a angry shot to Abhieet: kaisa doctor hai yeh… chalo boss jara khabar toh le isski…

Abhijeet agree with Daya: haan chalo jara maja toh chakhale…

Woman scared: arre nahi nahi sahab… jane dijiye… filhal mere bête ko khoon ki jarurat hai…. mai do hospitals dekh chuki hue iss side ke…. Ab ye do gali chod ke joh hospital hai waha dekhati hue shayad waha kuch ho jaye

Abhijeet: dekhiye aap ghabarayi mat….. hum kuch na kuch karenge per aap ke bête ko kuch nahi hone denge… aap batayi yeh aap ka beta konsi hospital me hai….

Woman show then a small hospital: sahab yeh yaha…. Nake pe….

Its in road side building… (Note: - DUO still on the road from bureau to their house….. they did not move somewhere else)

When they reach woman got down as fast as possible….. Abhijeet and Daya look at her and feel a concern of a mother to her child…. They nodded as helpless….. they feel so bad for her…

Abhijeet is about to lock the qualis engine and Daya moving back side to pick up the phone… when a loud crying voice of woman shiver the premises…. Daya Abhijeet get down as soon as possible….. and they enter inside the hospital…. here someone come to qualis….. he is wearing gloves as Abhijeet in hurry left keys there only an also Daya did not pick their phones….. he smile as satisfied…. And then he draw qualis to DUO's house… (Point no 4 covered… Phone location did not get disturb)

Daya Abhijeet run inside….. and ask to a nurse that what happened they just heard a crying voice…..

Nurse in hurry: uss aurat ka beta khoon ki ulatiya kar rah ahai….. (she pointed towards a bed where a woman crying after grabbing a boy around the age of 10 years)

A doctor standing near to her and checking pulse of the boy…. Daya move a head in anger and catch the doctor's collar…..

Daya in full anger: tuse iss bacche ki jaan se jada pasie ki padi hai… chup chap khoon chadha de or shai dhang se illag chalu karde… or waise bhi pata hai na khoon bechana gunah hai…..

Doctor look scare but after seeing one more person with the person who is grabbing her collar….. he stated: dekhite sambhaliye inhe…

Abhijeet who is also anger did not stop Daya: arre kya sambhaliye sahi hi toh keh raha hai yeh…

Doctor trying to remove himself from Daya's tight grip: dekhiye chodiye muse or meri bat suniye…

Abhijeet place hand on Daya' shoulder…. Daya leave Doctors collar and: dekhiye blood bank ke bhi niyam hote hai…. khoon preserve karne ke charges hai woh….. wahi mang raha haue….. or maine ussase kaha ki do bottle khoon chahiye toh do blood donors ko leke aaye mai bina paise ke khoon chadha dunga… per na woh paise ke liye ready hai na kisi or ko lane ke liye… dekhiye muse blood bank chalani hai… agar maine rules nahi follow kiye toh mera hospital band karwa denge association wale… agar aap ko itana hi lagat hai toh aap dedo khoon mai abhi uss bache ko khoon chadha deta hua…..

Abhijeet and Daya look at each other and Daya still in angry mode… Abhijeet calm him by eyes only and agree….

Abhijeet (to doctor): Dekhiye waise toh hum paise bhi de sakte hai….. per blood donation ussase bhi jada nobal clause hai… hum blood donate karne ke liye ready hai….. aap uss bache ko khoon chada dijiye…

But doctor is so stubborn: aap khoon dena chalu kijiye mai khoon chadana chalu karta hue…..

Abhijeet and Daya share an irritated glance… if its not about that childs life….. the doctor would have been in big trouble after this dialog…..

Daya to Abhijeet: boss mai aata hue Gadi lock karke or phones leke…

Before Daya complete his sentence and move out…. Nurse came in running: Doctor woh baccha…. Jaldi chaliye….

Doctor give warning glance to DUO: dekhiye aap log bhi jaldi chaliye…

Abhijeet signal Daya that they will see qualis and phone later first it's important to save the kid….. Daya agree with him….

They donate blood here (Point 5 completed) and move out after giving some money to that woman saying that they will come to see her child later also…

Daya and Abhijeet move outside from hospital… Daya still in anger

Daya: boss man kar raha tha uss doctor ka mai halwa ban du…..

Abhijeet agree with him: mai bhi tumhe nahi rokata Daya per itani raat ko koi dusara doctor arrange karna woh bhi itane jaldi thoda mushkil hota… chalo kal aate hai fir iss doctor or ussaki iss association ko milane

While talking they reach at the place where they park their qualis…. But did not found it….

Abhijeet surprised: AAIN gadi kaha gayi…

Daya with sarcastic laugh: kya jamana aa gaya hai boss….. CID ke senior inspectors ki hi car koi chura le gaya…. waise shayad kal yeh khabar akhbar ke front page pe na chape toh acha hai….. wrana Rawan toh pared karwa dega…

Abhijeet in anger: haan sahi kaha…. iss chor ko toh dekh lenege… jayega kaha… (he runn here and there but did not able to found any one either chor or eye witness)

They check pockets…

Abhijeet looking at Daya: ohh no phone bhi gadi me hi reh gaye,…..

Daya scratch her forehead: ab kya kare…

Abhijeet give suggestion: hospital me chalte hai wahi se Vivek ko phone karte hai or yaha bulate hai…

Abhijeet turn and moving inside the hospital… when Daya clutch his wrist…. Abhijeet turn towards Data and Daya with naughty eyes: boss bade un romantic ho tum….. kitani achi suhani kali raat hai hum dono satha hai…

Abhijeet takes out his wrist from Daya's grip: bakwas band kar Daya… or jane de muse,…

Daya smile: arre boss baccha so raha hoga kaha jaga rahai ho usse…. chalo yaha se chalke chalte hai 15-20 minute me ghar pohoch jayenge.,…

Abhijeet look at watch its 3 am so he also drop the plan to disturb Vivek and both started walking…..

Daya with both had in jeans pocket humbling a very beautiful song…Abhijeet walking behind Daya and enjoying that song…

Suddenly Daya turns to Abhijeet and said: "Kabhi Kabhi mere dil me khayal aat hai…. ki tu na hota toh mera kya hota….." He laughs on Abhijeet's sudden shock expression…..

Abhijeet after understanding all reply to Daya: wahi hota joh Manjure khuda hota,,,,,,,,

Both laugh and then Abhijeet continue: waise Kabhi kabhi kue humesha tere dilme yeh khayal aana chahiye… tere hotel ke bill yeh kapde yeh gifts sab kon fund karta…

Daya shows like he is in deep thinking: haan boss woh toh hai… chalo chang karte hai " **humesha** mere dil me Khayal aata hai ki tuna hota toh mera kya hota mere dost"

Daya made a very childish face on this line…

Abhijeet laugh and move further with comment: abbey oye notanki…..

Abhijeet suddenly stop at a entrance of a small lane…. Daya come to him…. he already noticed change in Abhijeet's reaction…. So asked in low tone: kya bat hai boss

Abhijeet whisper: Daya maine kuch aawaje suni yaha iss raste ke under se…

he pointing towards the small lane

Daya started moving inside: chalo dekhte hai boss…

Both move inside the lane…. They are hiding them self behind the bushes…. They over heard some conversation…..

Man 1: dekho iss chip ko maine CID bureau ke electricity box me fit kar diya hai issme code bhi dal diya hai… ab bas yeh button dabane ki der hai iss remote ka or bas puri ki puri bulding jalke khak ho jayegi… koi bhi iss aag ko rok nahi payega…. Itani jaldi or itani tejise failegi yeh aag ki pucho mat.,…. Or shurwat hogi ground floor se jisasse ki uppar ke loag bahar hi nahi nikal papyenge….

Abhijeet and Daya share feared expression after listening dangerous plan of goons… Daya who was standing behind Abhijeet move little bit back and trebled with something and fall down…. It's a trap Daya 's leg trapped inside the rope and he is hanging to tree in bat position… his legs are up side and head at down…. He control on his inner feeling….. and try not to shout at that movement… as may be goons get hint of there presence…

Here Abhijeet is busy in listening goons discussion realized that Daya is not at his back side….. he look back but in dark not able to figure out Daya.,,… he run towards back side to find Daya….. but also tripped down… and fall inside a hole made on ground…..

After some time when both of them open there eyes both to get shocked where they are…..

Daya inside a room with deem light…. He is still in the same position but this time his both legs are tied to sealing… he trying to move but his hands are tied in wrist…. He takes some deep breaths…. Then analyses the room fully….. and found there is a trap door at in sealing…. If he try he can reach at to that door ….. but for that he need to do lots of hard work…..

He takes his hands near to his teeth and tries to open the knot…. Finally he got succeeded… then he swing himself… it takes him lots of time and pain….. but daily gym workout help him in it…. in swinging he try to reach to roof and catch a rod near to the rod he is hanging…. After some trial he got hold of the rod from there he stretch his hand well and able to free his legs….. after that with both the hands he is holding rode….. the trape door is very near to him…... with the help of his hands he move forwards and finally reach to trap door… with little pressure that door got open… and he move out…. He first peep outside….. found one man on the age of the roof…. He silently move upwards side and he is moving as silently as he can… it's a dark night so vision is not that much proper….. after reaching to reasonably close to that man…. He use his favorite trick to knock down the person by twisting his neck…after that he started moving from the roof…..

At the same time in another room… Abhijeet gain the consciousness….. he check out the situation around…. It's a room with full of dirty smell… only a door and a small window on reasonable height closed with grill door are the sources from where he can move out…..Abhijeet think and chose that window for his escape…..… then he check his position… he is tied with rope in his hands and legs….. he feel little bit surprised as his hands are tied to front side which make his task easy… he also open rope knot with his teethes and free his legs…. He found a table under the water tank…. He take that table and adjust it near the window..… and search is pockets….. Found his pen knife in it….. he open the lock of grill door and escape from the window… he is at ground floor…. So moving bit care full… darkness outside helping him a lot….. he found a back side entrance…. Guarded by two guards… both are roaming in cross directions… he first knock down one…. And when other come in his search he also went in to sleep….. he is now fully enter inside by back door….. he is moving carefully….. Hiding from the people roaming inside…

Here Daya moving from roof… at one place roof is bit cracked….., In darkness he is not able to see that crack and he place his one foot on it and with cracking sound he directly fall down inside a room… this is the second time in same day..,… he control his fear and stop himself from making any loud noise…. He got bit hurt….. but thank god height is not that big…. So all his boons are in good position…..

Abhijeet moving from a corridor and found that from both the side someone is coming…. In hurry he push the door which is near to him and move inside… and to his surprised….. there are three peoples waiting for him… two holding guns and one who is holding his hands behind his head… surprised entry of Abhijeet change the position… One of the gun are now in Abhijeet's hand and previous holder of it is on gun point now….. where on other side man with his hand behind the head are holding gun….. and previous holder of the gun is flat on ground after eating a world famous slap food…

Abhijeet in concern to Daya: kaisa hai tum….. or yaha kaise pohocha…

Daya told him whole incidence in short cut…. An explain: chat se niche gira toh yeh dono kuch discuss kar rahaithe….. jab tak sambhal pata….. in dono ne gun tan di…. Thank god tum aa gaye…. Warana aaj toh mera uppar ka ticket fix tha….

Abhijeet (in biot angry on last line of Daya so scold him): haan haan mai kawata hue tera uppar ka ticket….

Daya (smiles): kya boss…. Waise tum yaha kaise…..

Abhijeet also explain the whole scenario…

Daya started searching the place and explaining to Abhijeet: boss CID bureau me joh chip bomb fit kiya hai na ussaka code or remote dono isse pata hai… mai jab gira tab yeh log kuch yahi bate kar rahai th….

Abhijeet push that gun into persons mouth and ask: kaha hai code and remote….. (the person is not ready to tell him anything… Finally after some sweet conversation between Daya Abhijeet and That person he agrees to tell…. After taking due information….. Abhijeet and Daya move out from that room….. the see here and there….. they have to cover to opposite direction…. One for code and other remote….

Abhijeet: Daya tu udhar ja… code dhundana…. Mai yaha jata hue or remote leke aata hue…. yahi milte hai kam hone ke bad…..

Daya: thik hai…

Bothe move to two separate direction… Abhijeet reached to a control room…..where three TV sets are on showing three different side of CID bureau….. one operators and two guards are there inside the room….

Abhijeet peep inside and check the position…. If judge that if he enters now one of them can make trouble for him… so he is looking here and there…. and see the wire coming from Dish planned to roof side of the house to catch signal….. he use his pen knife and cut that wire…. One guard come out too see what is the problem…. But before he judge the problem… he geta bang of gun on his head… he went in to unconscious stage…. Abhijeet waited for some more time and one more guard to check what is the problem… and he also flat on floor…. Then Abhijeet enter inside the room after traking care of operator…. He found the remote there… Abhijeet check that remote fully….and found a sim card type chip inside it…. He takes out that chip…. And hide it at secured place… and then place remote inside his shirts pocket,…

Where Daya move to the room….. which is a store room….. he peep inside the room and found no one…. He move inside and search for the code… finally he found it….. its 8 digit code full with numbers… Daya read that code… hide that paper at secure place… when moving out… he heard around two people are coming inside the room they are having conversation regarding chips and code… the one man is saying that…. The code is applicable to all chip not only for one particular chip…. Till now he used that code only for one chip but soon he place that code in aal chips and activate them… He also says that the code he need to remember which he not done yet… Daya heard all and decided something… he takes out that paper store it in his mind perfectly…. He two times revised the code….. and then saw a spirit lamp inside the room…. He burn that code… when he Is burning that code paper both man enter inside… Daya attach on them…. Fater some stuggle….. Daya won and move towards the place….. where Abhijeet told him to meet…

Abhijeet was waiting for him….

Daya: mil gaya….

Abhijeet: haan chupa bhi diya…. Or tumhe

Daya: boss maine dimag me chupaya or jala diya…..

Abhijeet: turant kahi likhake rakhana kahi gad bud na ho jaye…. (Daya move his head in yes…..)

Then both of them move as soon as possible…. While moving they reach to a open space… when they reach at center of the open place…. all light glows up….. and a loud voice came out…..

A mask girl (MG) is standing in front of them….. both pointed gun to her… and soon they got surrounded by around 10 goons…. All holding guns…

Abhijeet in ager: kon ho tum

MG: mai kon hue yeh chodo Snr Inspector Abhijeet pehele yeh batao ki woh remote kaha hai….

Abhijeet smile: woh tumhe mai kabhi nahi bataunga….

MG turn to Daya: kya code ke bareme aapaka bhi yahi khayal hai Snr Inspector Daya

Daya first glance and Abhijeet and then with teasing smile: koi shak

MG (takes out Gun and pointed towards Daya): soch lo…. Agar tumne woh remote mere hawale nahi kiya toh mai tumhare dost ko yahi dher kar dungi….

Abhijeet (laughs while Daya also joins him): acha kar do….. fir woh code tumhe kabhi nahi milega….

MG looks to them in confusion…

Daya (move bit left hand site): woh kya hai na ki code ab sirf ek jagah hai…. woh hai mere dimag me….. woh code ka paper me jala chukka hua…..

MG in harsh shoot towards Daya….. the goli heat to floor so close to Daya's right foot… Daya just smile where Abhijeet in anger points his gun to MG…

MG: aaisi galati mat karna Abhijeet warana jitane time me tumhari goli muse lagagi….. utane hi time me yaha se kayi goliya chalengi joh tumhare Dost ko channi kar degi….

Abhijeet in rash: tum aaisa kuch nahi karo gi samaji

MG (in equally rash tone) toh woh remote chup chap muse dedo…..

Abhijeet look at Daya and then throw that remote towards her….

MG grab it and with smile: smart boy ab Daya ache bache ki tarah tum bhi muse code dedo…

Daya (smile): pehele remot dekh toh lo tumre kam ka hai bhi ya nahi…

When MG is busy in checking remote… Daya and Abhijeet move bit away from each other and turn to facing each other…. They are thinking something…

In same time MG check the remote and found the chip inside the remote is missing so she shouts: chup chap woh chip muse dedo Abhijeet warna Daya yahi marega…..

Where Daya and Abhijeet are doing ishara to each other that they will shoot at same time and further making plans to grab MG… Abhijeet's eye caught something weird behind Daya… he pointed gun towards Daya….. Daya also pointed gun towards Abhijeet… and two fire sounds in a distance of a second…. Daya saw Abhijeet collapsing…. And

He shouts Abhijeeeeettttt…

At the same movement Daya got hit with the bullet and looking at this Abhijeet shouts his name in pain… Daaaayyyyaaaaa

Both are shocked and yes they press the trigger…. But how the bullet hit to their buddies chest…..

Both taking support of ground….. moving towards each other… looking in to each other eyes… their eyes are saying sorry to each other…. They never mean to shoot each other…. intense pain was theirthoes eyes….. finally they reach to each other…. Their hands meet…. Both buddies knows that they will not survive any more but they are happy that they getting death from their buddies hand…. Also they got success to save their bureau…. without remote that chip bomb is useless… also they save so many peoples' life as the other chip bombs are useless without that code….. a deep silence feel in their eyes and also on their faces… soon both went into unconsciousness…. waiting for their death….

Return from flash back…..

Abhijeet: tab joh behosh hua tha….. do din pehele ankh khuli hai meri…. Pata nahi ussane hum jinda kue choda…. Sir per hum aap ko mile kaha

ACP: tumhare ghar pe…

Abhijeet in shocked: Kya….

ACP in cool tone: haan….. ek bat batao Abhijeet iss sab ka matlab yahi hai na ki tum dono ne ek dusare pe goli chalayi….. kue….

Abhijeet confused: nahi sir aaisa nahi hai… jab mai Daya ki taraf turn hua toh maine dekha…. Daya ke piche koi hai joh ussper nisha sadh raha hai…. maine toh Daya ke khande ke uppar se usspe nishana sadha tha muse yaad hai sir…. Achese maine goli bhi sahi mari thi… fir pata nahi goli Daya ko kaise lagi…. Or Dayane kue fire kiya musaper….. yehi ab tak nahi samaj pa raha hue….. muse yakin hai Daya bewajah aaisa nahi kar sakta….. infact woh aaisa kar hi nahi sakta sir….

ACP pats on Abhijeet's shoulder: Abhijeet ek bat batao…. Kya uss waqt tumhare or Daya ke paas apani service guns thi…..

Abhijeet is shocked on this question: nahi sir humre pass humari service guns nahi thi…. Humare pass toh woh unn do gundo ki guns thi….. basic guns thi… desi pistol hota hai na bilkul waise wali…

ACP with confidence: fir tum dono ne ek dusare pe goli nahi chalayi…

Abhijeet confused: sir yeh aap kaise keh sakteho…..

ACP: kue ki tum dono ke sharir se joh golia mili woh tumare service gunse chali hue thi…. yeh dekho forensic repot…

Abhijeet take report…. See in two three time….. just to make sure that whatever he is seeing is the trueth….. He so much relax… till now he has guilt that his goli make wound on Daya's chest….. he is cursing his sharp shooter quality….

ACP gives time to Abhijeet…. After seeing him relaxed, he asks: Abhijeet isska matlab samje

Abhijeet: haan sir kuch kuch… joh maine dekha wahi Dayane bhi dekha….. ussane bhi meri tarf kisi ko goli chalate hue dekha….. jab hum log ek duare ke piche walo pe fire kar rahai the…. Toh mere piche walene meri gunse Daya pe fire kiya or Daya ke piche wale ne Daya ki guns musper….

ACP (smiles): haan or jab ki tumari hatho ki guns se bhi tumne fire kiya tha….. tumhare hatho pe gun powder ke stresses aa gaye… kya tumhe yaad hai Daya ke piche joh kadha tha…. Ussane glows pehene the…..

Abhijeet: haan sir muse ache se yaad hai ussake hath me glows the…(point 1 does not prove here but got the answer hows DUO got shot and how the gun powder appears on their hands)….

ACP (thinking): Abhijeet yeh koi geheri sajish hai…. bureau me chip bimb laga….. itane sare chip bombs ka milana… tum dono ko fasana sab kuch

Abhijeet (with sad note): sir sirf yahi nahi hume waha kidnapped karna humara waha se bhagana uss bureau me lage chip bomb ke bareme pata karna….

ACP (added): woh aurant ka tum se milna blood donate karna…..

Abhijeet look bit shock but he just read forensic report which tells him why ACP is pointing out that incidence): sir kuch bate toh hum tabhi samaj gaye the….. jab humne humare hath aaise bandhe paye the….. jaise humse kha gaya ho ki lo bhai aapne hath kholo or bhago yahase…. Issi liye jab hum woh remote or code dhundne gaye the na…. tabhi deside kiya tha… ki kuch aaisa karenge ki humre pass se woh chije mile hi na….. or iss plan pe stop lag jaye… sir per abhi bhi uss chip bomb ka khatra tala nahi hai… agar woh uss remote ke liye dusari chip banana me ya mangwane me kamyab ho gayi….. toh woh bomb ko explode karne me jada sochegi nahi…

ACP (thinking): haan Abhijeet yeh toh hai… hum uss chip ko waha se hata dete hai… ya fir Bureau ka electricity connection waha se hata ke or kahi se karwate hai….

Abhijeet: sir uss chip me code dale bager gara humne usse hatane ki ya bureau ka electricity connection ke sath ched chad karne ki koshish ki toh woh chip turant explode ho jayegi… iss liye toh mai kab se keh raha hue….. jab tak Daya hosh me nahi aata mai kuch nahi kar sakta….. usse ladki ko chu bhi nahi sakta…

When Abhijeet and ACP discussing this….. ACP's mobile start ringing and an un expected news bump on them…..

ACP to Abhijeet: Abhijeet Daya ko kisine hospital se kidnapped kar liya hai…

Abhijeet (harshly): muse pata tha aaisa hi kuch hoga….. mai issi liye yeh nahi jata raha tha ki muse kuch yaad hai…. kal raat muse Daya se nahi milna chahiye tha… maine usse or musibat me dal diya…

ACP pats on Abhijeet's back and immediately call doctor… when Sachin comes to tell Abhijeet that he had a call at bureau land line…

Abhijeet take the call it's a threatening call to him by MG… soon ACP comes out from interrogation room….

Abhijeet narrated what happened with DUO at that Shoot out day to all team members also tells them about chip bomb and reason behind his natak…. Also narrated them MG's demand to all: sir muse ussi jagah wapas bulaya hai…. muse jana hoga uss chip ke sath…

ACP questioned him: per woh chip hai kaha Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet smile and ask: sir uss din ka mera saman kaha hai…

ACP takes Abhijeet to Forensic lab… where he show all his saman in evidence box…. He takes out his shoes and check its sole… he found that chip there….. he collect it and start moving….. (I know now all of you are thinking why Salunke sis did not scan shoes….. then friends in this case bullet hit to duo's chest…. So scanning shoes not required….. Salunke sir check the shoes…. But when a Snr inpector create a hiding place in shoes …. He must have his brain and 16 years experience ;)

ACP hand over his and Daya's service gun to him and say….. iss ki jarurat padegi shayad… Abhijeet just smile.…

Here ACP give instructions to Sachin and Vivek about their job and take Rajat and other team with him…

ACP knows the place so they move around 15 minutes later after Abhijeet left…. He knows that Abhijeet can manage 15 minutes easily….

Here Sachin and Vivek on their task….. they also have only 15 minutes to complete the task…

Abhijeet reach to the place…. Once again he that weird situation move from in front of his eyes….… he shut his eyes gain some energy and move ahead…... soon he found his best buddy lying in on ground he is still unconscious….. he is about to move near to him…. When MG and his goons surround them…

Abhijeet give a firry look to MG…

MG in anger: tumhari wajah se Abhijeet sirf tumari Wajah se mere teen Manine barbad ho gaye…..

Abhijeet in rage: tumne kya kiya meri puri jindagi bar bad kadi….. mera carrier bar bad kar diya…. Mera dost musase dur gaya…. mera pyaar musase chin gaya…. tumhe toh mai chodunga nahi…

MG smiles: acha maine toh kuch nahi kiya… ya miane kuch kiya…..

Abhijeet need more time so that Sachin and Vivek complete their task and ACP reach to the place… so he stretch that topic….

Abhijeet rage: kya kiya tumne uss din….. haan batao… kya kiya…

MG in rage: Kitana acha plan banya tha maine… bureau me chip bomb plant kiya… fir tum dono ka khoon churaya… fir tum dono ko kidnapped kiya….. or bhagne ka rasta bhi diya

Abhijeet: kue….. kue bhagana chahti thi tum hume…..

MG: kue ki mai tum dono ko janti thi… tum dono agar uss room se bahar nikaloge toh yahase bhag nhi jaoge… balaki uss chip bomb ke bareme pata karne ki koshish karoge….. or tumne wahi kiya…. per fir tumne mere plan ki wat laga di…

Abhijeet knows the answer but just to spend time he ask: woh kaise…..

MG in rage: tumhare iss dost ne….. (she pointed gun to Daya….. Abhijeet become alert….. but MG continues) uss din woh code jala diya or tumne woh chip chupa di…. Warana pura bureau jalake mai woh iljam tum dono pe dalne wali thi,.,…. Kue ki code ke paper pe tumhare iss dost ke figure prints milte or remote pe tumhare…

Abhijeet laughs

MG (smiles): jada haso mat Abhijeet…. Tum dono pe goliya chalake tumhe ek dusare ke khoon ke iljam me fasane ka mera plan sahi execute hua… iss me tum toh jinda bach gaye …. per yeh tumhara dost abhi bhi muddo ki tarah jinda hai…..

Abhijeet in rage burst out: jaban sambhal ke bat kar samaji…..

MG: Abhijeet yaad hai na uss din kya hua tha…. Maine hi aapne sharp shorts se kaha tha… nishana dilke pass hona chahiye dil nahi….. taki tuhari mout tumhare ghar pe ho…. Jab tum unconscious hue maine tum dono ke saharir me khoon ka bahaw kam karne wali medicine daldi…. Tumne notice nahi kiya tha shand uss din joh carpet yaha tha woh bulkul waise tha jaisa tumhare ghar pe hai..… maine tum dono ki bodies ki tumhare gar pe set kiya or wahi carpet dala joh yaha use hua tha,….. take forensic me bhi koi gadbad na ho….. fir woh khoon joh waha donate kiya tum logone woh aas pass dal diya take pata chele ki mout jada blood loss ki wajah se hue hai….. or maine hi tum dono ki awaj uss ghadi me record karke 3 ghate bad ka alarm lagayatha….. dekha fas gaye na tum….. (she laugh madly)

Abhijeet smiling under the teeth: wah kya plan banaya hai tumne wah…. Man gaye tumhe

MG (order): ab muse woh chip do… warana tumhare iss dost ko mai uppar pohocha dungi woh bhi abhi kea bhi (she pointed gun on Daya)

Abhijeet give chip to her and move towards Daya… he pampered him by placing hand on his chick….. and one hand on his other hand….

MG: mil liye na aapne dost se… ab dost ko alwida keh ke marne ke liye tayar ho jao….. (two of the goon come near to Abhijeet and drag him away from Daya) tumara yeh dost jinda lash banke jiyega or tum ab lash ban jaoge….. per ussas phele mai tumre bureau ko jalake khak kar dungi

She place chip in to remote control….. when Abhijeet search around and found ACP near to window… he shows thumbs up….. Abhijeet smile that means Sachin and Vivek done with their job…..

MG press remote button and laugh…. Yeh mobile device hai ab tumara bureau agale 5 minute me jal ke khak ho jayega per jada of source mat karo….. tumhe woh najara nahi dekhana apdega….. kue ki tum toh yaha maroge…..

she pointed gun to Abhijeet…. And a fire…

Gun slips from her hand…she turn to the site from where fire has been done….. All are shocked to see Daya….. smilling standing there….. ACP and other team members arrested all goons and MG…

They take goons to bureau….. after seeing bureau at well position MG irritated and in anger she is boiling inside….. Tasha come forward and remove MG's mask…. A pretty face pop out

ACP: haan toh ab batao naaam kya hai tumhara…

MG: Binal naam hai mera… or ACP tum yeh batao yeh bureau bach kaise gaya…..

Abhijeet: ussi code ki wajah se joh mere dost ne jala diya tha…..

BInal: per woh code toh sirf iss Daya ko pata tha or yeh toh COMA me tha toh woh code tumko mila kaise…

Daya just smiled….. and look at Abhijeet who is standing beside him….. securing his hand on his shoulder….. Abhijeet smiled back….

Rajat: Daya sir dupeher me hi hosh me aa gaye the…. Hosh me aate hi unhone doctor se paper or pen manga… or woh code usspe likh diya….. per woh dimag pe or bhi jada jore dalane lage toh doctor ne unhe injection de diya… Sameer ke burau me aane ki wajah se hum sab bureau me the…. Or tumne iss chij ka fayada utha ker Daya sir ko kidnapped kiya….. per yeh nahi janati thi ki hoh hosh me aa chuke hai….

Daya explain further: jab musaperse seductive ka asar uthara….. maine kissi ki bat suni… woh keh rathi thi ki muse bandhke rakhne ki jarurat nahi hai…. mai toh COMA me hue…. issi waja se mai bhi sahi moke ka intajar karta raha….. or fir maine Abhijeet ki awaj suni woh jab mere pass aaya ussane meri gun mere hath me thama di

Abhijeet (pat on Daya's back): aba batao tumne yeh sab kue kiya…..

Binal (smiles): pata hai tum logo ke jaan ki kimat kya hai underworld me…. Pure 30 crore rupayee milne wale the muse….. tum sab ko or Tumhare iss bureau ko udane ke liye… maine toh bas yahi socha ki mai isska ilajam inn dono dosto pe dalungi or CID ka naam or kharab kar dungi toh or bhi paisa milega…. Maine aapna thoda bohot dawai ka knowledge istamal karke plan banaya…

Rajat (laugh): woh kehete hai na no knowledge is better than half knowledge… tumse iss case me kayi galtiya hue iss half knowlage ki wajah se… peheli galati thi ki hume carpet pe woh khoon dala… shayad na dalti toh hum or chakkar me padate… (Binal look to him in confussion) tumne joh khoon carpet pe dala uss khoon me mile bacteria or inn dono ke shirt pe mile bacteria dono ki matra me farak tha…. khoon in dono ka hi tha…. Per body se bahar nikane ka timing alag alag tha…

Salunke continue: Fir tumne blood flow kam karne wali sahi dawai inn dono ko di…. Yeh dawai thode samay me sharir me aaise ghul jati hai ki pata nahi chata ki koi dawai di gayi thi… per tumne yeh nahi socha ki dawai sharir ke under toh ghul jayegi….. per joh khoon sharir ke bahar aa chukka hai ussame toh dikahyi degi na….

Vivek: tumhara dawai dene ka plan sahi tha….. ki dono sirs ki mout blood loss ki wajah se raste me hi na ho jaye….. per dawai ka asar dekh ke khoon ka bahaw ka sahi calculation nahi kar payi….. jis wajahse dono sirs hume jinda mile…..

Sachin: Fir woh carpet… khoon ke nishanke ghasit ne ke nishan wai eke waise mile iss liye tumne carpert ko tak badala….. usse badi swadhanise unnke ghar leke gayi….. woh sirs jaise unconscious hue we waisi unnki positions babayi…. Sab kuch realistic karne ki koshish ki… kahi bhi tumare kadmo ke nishan na mile iss liye sawadhani barti….. per Carpet ki size ka farak nahi chupa payi… (Binal shocked with all this explanation)

ACP (agreed): Haan per guns ke mamle me tum bohot sahi sabit hue….. hum end tak yahi sochte rahai ki Abhijeet or Daya ne ek dusare pe goli chalaayi…..

Daya in guilt: sir aap log hi kya mai or Abhijeet bhi yahi scohte rahai…..

Daya pat on Abhijeet's shoulder who is losing his control…..

ACP: le jao inn sab ko Do CID officers pe jan lawa hamla sabuto ki ched chad or pata nahi kya kya ijam lagenege iss per….

All team members gathered around DUO welcome them… when Salunke and ACP standing at a corner with smiling face….. after meeting with all DUO move to both seniors

Salunke shake hand with DUO and say: Bhai tum dono ko bachate bachate merit oh forensic ki sari padhayi wapas karwale leli inn teeno ne

DUO look at three faces which are embarrassed at that movement….. DUO smile at them…

Salunke: golia tum dono ke ghar me nahi chali hai yeh sochte sochte innhone carpet bhi uthe ke dekh liya… per ek aasan si bat chut gayi…..

Sachin Vivek and Rajat give confused look

Rajat: Konsi bat Salunke sahab?

Salunke: hum inn dono ke ghar pe goli ke shells mile hi nahi the…. Kabhi kabhi hum badi badi bato ke chakkar me khushi kuch chote chote lamhe miss kar jate hai…

Vivek: sahi kaha sir aapne… hum yeh sabak humesha yaad rakhenge…..

All team nodded in yes…

After this ACP order DUO to move at home take rest and Join Duty tomorrow…. He will take all new evidence to head courter right now…

DUO reach at home….. Rajat drop them in concern….. DUO thanks him and invites him inside but he denied and left….

A weird awkwardness was filled in between Daya and Abhijeet…. Both are not getting the point from where they should start the convo….. its really a rare situation when both of them are together and so silent… they have lot speak lot to share… but no beginning….

Daya sat on sofa…. Where Abhijeet move inside to bring some water for him…. Daya noticed his photo popping out from magazine on table… he remove it from magazine and look at it… its his and Abhijeets photo… It was placed in Abhijeet's room by him…. But now the frame of the photo is missing and on Daya's face there are some blood marks….. he already noticed a bandage on his Abhijeet's hand now he know the reason….. Daya understand that when he gets up he also had guilt feeling that he shoot on Abhijeet but after knowing Abhijeet suffering from temporary memory loss…. He got panic….. only because of this doctor give him seductive… and after than in very less time he got to know that he is not the one who shoot Abhijeet….. he only knows how much relaxation he got after hearing that…

But now he realized that Abhijeet got two painful days with this feeling that to when he was on hospital bed in COMA… Abhijeets heart pain he only can imagine… and only he have the medicine on that pain….. Daya plan to apply it right now without waiting for any more time…..

Abhijeet enter inside the hall with glass of water… Daya move to him….. place that glass a side and silently hug his buddy….. Abhijeet shatter all the tears in that hug… and Daya's T shirt absorbing his buddies tears… the way Abhijeet spend those two days….. the whole pain got way form him in that HUG…

In the evening at Duo's house bell rings…. Now both Daya and Abhijeet almost back to their own nature… so Abhijeet responded the door with smiling face….

ACP enters inside…. A new bond was already created in ACP and Abhijeet…. Now it time to make his younger son part of that bond…

ACP enter and saw Daya seating on sofa… ACP just spread his hands towards him…. its surprising for Daya….. it take some time to realize him….. he look at Abhijeet who is standing behind the ACP sir with smiling face…. Abhijeet signal Daya to move…. Daya instantly move and enter into fatherly hug…

Abhijeet joins them and Father and two sons hill them self to face a new morning….

ACP PRADYUMAN, SNR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET AND SNR INSPECTOR DAYA CID MUMBAI….

* * *

I try to cover all confusions which i created in your head... if there is still any feel free to mentioned it in review... i will clear it after 16th... means after my exams...

Guys who posted reviews on this story... thanks a lot guys... I love all... thanks a lot... do review on this last part also...


End file.
